


Sorry, I Love Him

by yariyuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd gym, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Blood Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mates, One-Sided Attraction, Protectiveness, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yariyuri/pseuds/yariyuri
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou can't stop drinking from Tsukishima Kei even though Kuroo is already mated to someone else.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou & Tsukishima Kei, Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 72
Kudos: 310





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck itt I have a different fic going on but I couldn't stop myself from writing this. I hope you enjoy! Im a sucker for angst with TONS of fluff then happy ending,,

"Ku-Kuroo-san,, a-ah.. Drink slowly.." Tsukishima was currrently pinned down on his own bed, his head tilted so his neck was revealed in the open with someone else's head buried in it, agressively gulping down his blood at a fast rate. Kuroo didn't seem to listen as he only gripped Tsukishima's wrists that was placed beside his head tighter. Tsukishima had his eyes shut tightly as his sprawled out body trembled. It hurt a lot. But he felt happy. 

Kuroo pulled away, only to stare intensely into Tsukishima's teary eyes with his crimson glowing ones.  
"..Fuck." Kuroo breathed out before diving back into Tsukishima's neck, licking on a different spot and sinking his teeth back inside while growling a little, Tsukishima's scent was too much. His blood was too much, yet he couldn't get enough. Tsukishima glowing under the moonling from the opened window was too much. 

Tsukishima felt drained already but- the way Kuroo was holding him made it impossible for him to form any words with his mouth. Kuroo was now growling even louder as his actions get tougher and more agressive, biting on different spots until Tsukishima's door slammed open. 

"Kuroo-san. That's enough." It was Akaashi by the door. Kuroo froze and slowly pulled away, slowly looking up to Akaashi, then back down at Tsukishima, his bright red eyes slowly turning back into his hazel, normal ones. He gasped and suddenly sat up and getting off of Tsukishima, looking at him with full of worry in his eyes. 

"K-Kei, shit.. I'm sorry- I didn't mean to drink so much-" He started apologizing, feeling panicked. He can't believe he lost control over himself like that, and hurt Tsukishima but when he made eye-contact, Tsukishima didn't look hurt. He had an expression of,, happy?

"It's okay, I'm a vampire too, I regenerate blood fast-"

"It's not okay, Kuroo-san. You should leave." Akaashi spoke with his voice sounding deep and serious, Tsukishima's eyes widened and suddenly sat up as well, looking at Akaashi.

"Y-yes it is! And you don't have to leave, you can stay over if you want-" Tsukishima tried to talk to Kuroo again who only smiled, knowing that Tsukishima was defending him even when he shouldn't.

"He can't stay here, leave before Bokuto-san gets home and beats you up himself." Akaashi said, and Kuroo sighed, slowly standing up and gathering his things. Tsukishima remained frozen on his bed, his hands formed into a fist while shaking slightly. 

"After all, you have a mate waiting for you right?"  
Kuroo looked at Akaashi with wide eyes before looking down again, unable to say any words. He looked back at Tsukishima with apologetic look but the other only looked at him with pleading eyes, not wanting him to leave. 

After Kuroo had gathered his things, he went straight to Tsukishima's balcony and left from there instead, not wanting to face Akaashi or Tsukishima by going throught the door. 

After he's gone, Tsukishima finally broke into tears, Akaashi running towards him and taking him in his arms securely.  
"W-Why did you do that.." Tsukishima trembled in his arms, his face squished against Akaashi's chest. 

"I can't let him keep taking advantage of you and your feelings." 

"Bu-But he's not! I want him to drink from me! I don't care if he has a mate or not,, I know that my blood sustains his needs the most so-" Tsukishima tried explaining to Akaashi but was interrupted.

"Listen to yourself! This isn't you, Tsukishima. You were always so brave and knew how to stand up for yourself- but now,, You're just letting him step all over you with no struggle. Snap out of it! He has a mate, He chose to live with her and leave us, he can't keep coming back whenever he wants just so he can feed!" Akaashi was now yelling, Tsukishima had his eyes widened slightly before tears started flowing down again. This wasn't the first time that Kuroo came over just to drink from him before getting kicked back out from Akaashi or Bokuto. Tsukishima kept his face buried in Akaashi's chest. 

"... Was that bastard here again?" They both heard a voice from the door way, they turned their heads to see a soaking wet Bokuto from the rain outside. His hair was down instead of spiked up from getting wet, so his eyes disappeared under his hair, making him look even angrier. His hands were turned into tight furious fists. 

"Hm. He left though just a few minutes ago." Akaashi said while still rubbing Tsukishima's back. "Cmon Kei, Let's patch up your neck, its still bleeding and you're getting it all over the sheets." Akaashi said and slowly pulled away from Tsukishima, only for Tsukishima to reach back for him and hug him tighter.

"I'm gonna kill him." Bokuto said and was ready to turn around and use his super speed to catch up with Kuroo so he could-

"Bokuto-san, no. Let's stay with Tsukishima." Akaashi said calmly, he was now standing up but Tsukishima hasn't let go of him still. Bokuto paused and sighed before turning around and nodding. He walked towards Akaashi and placed a kiss on his lips then Tsukishima's forehead. 

'"I'll go shower. Tsukki, you're gonna cuddle with us tonight, kay?~" Bokuto smiled at Tsukishima while patting his head, Tsukishima usually didn't like having Bokuto baby-talk him like that but it felt quite comforting this time. Once Bokuto left to go to shower, Akaashi had to use his super strength to unlatch Tsukishima from him, but still held his hand. 

"We can't walk to my room in that position, but I'll still be holding your hand, so don't worry." Akaashi said reassuringly before heading towards his and Bokuto's room. Once they entered inside, Akaashi quickly took some first aid kit and fresh set of clothes before makign Tsukishima sit on their bed.

"Here, change into these first, they're Kou's because you both are closer in size." By size, Akaashi meant height, Bokuto was far way more muscly, he had thicker biceps and thighs from working out on a daily basis. He was a lot stronger than Tsukishima and Akaashi. 

Tsukishima had changed into Bokuto's pants that was slightly bigger due to his thighs and waist slightly skinnier, lacking in muscles that Bokuto has. Tsukishima figured he'll just put on the shirt once Akaash finishes treating him. Akaashi started treating the wounds on his neck full of care.

"How are you feeling?" Akaashi decided to interrupt Tsukishima's probably dangerous train of thoughts. He's noticed Tsukishima spacing out for a little while.

"I don't know." 

It was the truth, Tsukishima had no idea. There were way too much emotion flowing inside his body that he can't think of words to describe them. Akaashi only hummed, and after he's finished, Tsukishima put on the shirt and at the same time, Bokuto had come out of the shower with his hair still down, it made him slightly look different but still incredibely handsome.

Bokuto didn't bother putting on boxers and simply slipped on into sweatpants and a hoodie before diving on the bed just slightly behind Tsukishima.  
"Cmon you two~~ I'm tired, I need your bodies to hug~" Bokuto whined, Akaashi only chuckled softly and he too changed into fresh set of clothes. Once he came back to the bed, Tsukishima was already laying on the bed, tucked in Bokuto's arms who was hugging him very tightly. The sight made him smile.

He crawled on the bed into a position where Tsukishima was squished in-between him and Bokuto. He scooted forward and wrapped his arms around both boys before leaning so he could press a soft kiss on Bokuto's lips. Tsukishima already had his eyes closed, the other two assumed he had already fallen asleep. Soon, both of them slowly drifted into the pleassant unconsciousness.


	2. Missing Mark

It has not been that long since Kuroo had left their shared house. In fact, it's only been about two weeks. In span of that two weeks, none of them expected so much change of their best friend, Tsukishima. The usual Tsukishima was calm, collected, simple, and was the master of hiding his emotion. To Akaashi and Bokuto, it pained them to see him crumble down so fast, his hopes crushed along with his heart. 

If they had a choice to choose their mate or how much mates they could have, they would definitely include Tsukishima in their shared bond with no hesitation. 

"Bokuto-san.. How did it come to this.." Akaashi spoke softly. He was spooning Tsukishima while Koutarou had his arms wrapped around both of them, keeping them close and making Tsukishima feel safe and warm as much as possible. They both already woke up minutes ago but they couldn't bring themselves to even move a muscle, seeing how peacefully Tsukishima was sleeping, which has been realy rare since Kuroo left. 

"I don't know.. Kuroo,, is fucking disgusting. I never thought he'd do something like this. The four of us all grew up together, I thought we knew each other to the soul. It was like a four-way soulmate thing yknow? What the fuck happened to him, he's changed. He's turned into a coward and selfish person. Tsukki might even think that I like to beat Kuroo up- but I don't. I hate hurting him, I know you hate to always kick him out too but,," Koutarou was tightening his arms around the two boys, making Akaashi have his free hand hold Koutarou's.

"But he has to feel the pain that Tsukishima is going through right now if he thinks he can take advantage of him like that, yes I agree." Akaashi continued. They were truly mates. They even knew what each other was exactly thinking and could finish each other's sentence without even thinking about it. "I love Kuroo, all three of us do but,, didn't you feel it? The connection between him and Tsukishima?" Akaashi said, his voice still a whisper in fear of waking up the sleeping angel in their arms. 

"Yeah, I did."

~Flashback~

"Akaaashii, Bokutooo, Tsukki is mad at me and wont let me drink blood from him! It's been a week! Oh- you guys look busy, can I join? I'm bored and it looks like Tsukki isn't gonna talk to me anytime soon," Kuroo had barged into Bokuto's and Akaashi's room while whining, the two clearly looked busy, with Bokuto hovering on top of a half-naked Akaashi, both lips swollen and their necks dripping with blood. 

Its been only a few months since the four of them moved in together, and only a few weeks since Akaashi's and Bokuto's soulmate mark appeared at the same time, and at the same place which was on their waists. Since then, both of them had been very active with each other and Kuroo was stuck alone since Tsukishima wouldn't leave his room, still mad at him.

Bokuto groaned and rolled off of Akaashi who also looked quite grumpy.  
"Look, I don't mind you joining us but don't you think you should focus more on trying to fix your conflict with Tsukishima? Saying that, I'm forbidding you to join us until you and Tsukishima make up." Akaashi said before pulling Bokuto back on top of him and proceed to kiss. 

Kuroo huffed and walked out of their room, slamming the door louder than usual to make sure Akaashi and Bokuto knows they weren't helpful. He sat on their living room sofa and frustratedly ran his fingers through his spiked hair, messing it up.

"UGhh.. Do I look like I don't want to make up with him soon?? Im just.. So fucking hungry that instead of apologizing I might jump on him instead and make everything worse." Kuroo mumbled to himself while sighing. He stood up and looks towards the direction of Tsukishima's room before looking down, heading the opposite way and going out instead. He figured he'd just feed on someone else, even though he knows for sure that their blood will taste like shit because its not Tsukishima's. He had no choice, if he went ahead and tried to apologize while hungry, he doesn't know if he will be able to control himself. 

\----

Tsukishima had a poker face on like usual as he stood up from his bed that he's been laying on for days and decided he would head to his two best friends' room. It was already past mid-night, he knew that Akaashi was probbaly exhausted now and wouldn't be able to keep going at it with Bokuto because Akaashi lacked the immense stamina Bokuto had. 

He knocked softly on the door and heard a hoarse voice saying "come in" and when he did, he found the two naked and currently cuddling each other, the room still reeked of sex but Tsukishima was already used to it. 

"You two know right? That his mark appeared a week ago?" Tsukishima said, slowly coming towards them and sitting on the edge of their bed. Bokuto and Akaashi both paused and looked at each other before nodding.  
"C-can you check again?" Tsukishima said, looking at Akaashi and Bokuto, his eyes trailing down to their waist that had matching mark, each of them had a wing of a type of bird, if their bodies were joined in one, the wings would be connected. 

Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other again before sitting up.  
"We already checked many times before Tsukishima,, there's nothing.. Are you sure?" Akaashi asked and Tsukishima nodded and started stripping his clothes off until only his boxers remained. He stood up and had Bokuto and Akaashi take a look on the pale skin of his body. After a a minute or two, Akaashi stood up to gently pull down Tsukishima's boxers, thinking that there might be a posibility that the mark is on his inner thighs but after checking, they found nothing.

Tsukishima slipped back on his clothings, his shoulder down and he looked infuriated and disappointed. 

",,Maybe its just extremely late?- Kuroo-san hasn't found his mate yet so its a possibility-" Bokuto tried to make Tsukishima feel better but only received an elbow on the side by Akaashi who gave him a look of 'stop giving him possibly false hopes'.

"y-yeah. I'll go back to my room now, where's Kuroo-san?. I,, I feel really bad, he must be starving.." Tsukishima rubbed his arm, still looking down, he felt guilty because it wasn't Kuroo's fault that he got his mark already, he didn't have a say on it yet he still acted childish and didn't talk to him for days after finding out that his own mark hasn't appeared yet.

"He was here hours ago, whining to us. Its fine he'll be back tomorrow, I think he didn't talk to you because he's scared to apologize while he's hungry." Akaashi said and Tsukishima felt another crack in his heart. 

"Why would he need to apologize,, it's just me acting childish, he didn't do anything." Tsukishima sighed before turning away from Akaashi and Bokuto. "Thanks you two, I'm going to bed now." Tsukishima walked out of their room.

"He must be hungry too though,, after all, those two mainly feed on each other." Akaashi mumbled.

"Do you think its good to leave him alone for now?" Bokuto asked and Akaashi nodded slowly.  
"Hm. Its best if we let them solve this one on their own, they'd think we wouldn't get it because we both know for sure we're each other's soulmate" Akaashi said as both of them make their way back under the sheets, feeling quite exhausted from their countless rounds today.  
"I love you Akaashi~ Goodnight" Bokuto pressed the softest kiss on Akaashi's temple.  
"Night, I love you too." Akaashi said before closing his eyes.

~End of Flashback~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already giving bits of hints n clues hehe, just a lil bit.


	3. I Won't Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some filler and fluff!

~Flashback~

Its next day after Kuroo left to clear his head a bit before talking to Tsukishima. Tsukishima was anxiously waiting by their patio, his eyes widened but felt releaved once he saw the one he was waiting for, walking towards their house with his hands in his pocket and looking on the ground that he hasn't noticed Tsukishima waiting for him.

Tsukishima could tell he was thinking about something really hard right now, he wonders what it is. It was rare for Kuroo to think that hard, Tsukishima suddenly felt scared. He shook his head, he shouldn't jump into conlusions.

Once kuroo was nearing him more and more, Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows because Kuroo must have noticed him already being this near.   
"Kuroo-san!" Tsukishima finally called, Kuroo seemed like he just snapped out of whatever he was in. His eyes widened when he saw Tsukishima by their patio. Kuroo kept walking and walking until he was right infront of Tsukishima, and suddenly Tsukishima was pulled into a bone-crushing hug, not that he minded.

"K-Kuroo-san? I missed you too but- you're hugging me a little too tight, I can't breathe-" Tsukishima wasn't struggling out of his hold though even after saying that, he felt even more guilty now. Was it too much to ignore him for a full week?? Probably.

"Lets talk inside, where's Akaashi and Bokuto?" Kuroo said after pulling away, he held Tsukishima by the hand and pulled him inside their house.

"wha- oh, they both went out to go buy more groceries, they wanted me to come but I wanted to wait for you.. I want to apologize-"   
"I found my mate."   
"Huh?"

Tsukishima completely froze up. His eyes were wide, his mouth left open and the only sound he could hear was the sound of his heart, dropping on the ground and shattering into pieces, then going back up and piercing all his internal organs so he can feel even more pain- that's how he felt. Kuroo felt like his whole world was crumbling down right infront of him.

Tsukishima could barely do it- he stumbled many times but he managed to bring himself closer to Kuroo before tightly wrapping his arms aorund his waist and burying his face on his chest.  
"K-Kei..I'm,,so-"  
"Don't. Please, don't apologize anymore." Kei said, pulling his head away from Kuroo's chest but having his arms wrapped around him still.

"It's not your fault, it never was. It was selfish and unfair for me to act so childish for the past week,, I'm the one who should apologize, so I'm sorry." Tsukishima said, fighting his tears back as much as he can and holding onto Kuroo, afraid that he'll escape from his grasp very soon. 

"Kei.. You're shaking.. I.." Kuroo sighed, biting his lip, he can almost feel the amount of pain Tsukishima was feeling by just looking at him- No, he c a n feel it. Kuroo formed a strong fist with his hand, he looked like he was clearly fighting back something else as well- but unlike Tsukishima, he lost. 

Kuroo pressed his palms against Tsukishima's cheeks, making Tsukishima face up so when he leaned, their lips would press against each other perfectly, almost molding into one. Tsukishima's eyes widened, but he couldn't move- he didn't want to. He closed his eyes and leaned in as well, tears finally flowing down his cheeks. They have kissed before, made out even. Many times they kissed and it never failed to make them feel in bliss. But this kiss was the complete opposite. Their past kisses meant wanting for more, needing for more, and getting more. To Tsukishima, this kiss felt like a goodbye.

They soon pulled away after running out of breathe, Tsukishima was looking at Kuroo with pained eyes. He's not leaving,,, is he? 

"I.. I can't stay here.. I can't bear to see you everyday like this,, I-I can't do anything to stop it either- and my m-mate and I has to live together anyways." Kuroo said, turning back to Tsukishima, he couldn't let Tsukishima see him fighting back tears, he was always the strong one between them, it shouldn't change now. 

"Te-Tetsurou..D-Don't-" 

"Goodbye Kei." Kuroo felt like something just nailed his feet on the ground because he couldn't move, a big part of him wants to stay and stop Tsukishima's pain at once, but he knew it wouldn't end just like that, it was better to leave. His mind fought against his whole body as his feet slowly obeys and finally lets him walk towards the front door, wishing that he was deaf because the sound of Tsukishima stumbling down on the floor with a choked sob with definitely hunt him for the rest of his living days. 

Kuroo shut the door behind him gently before using his super speed to get out of the area as soon as possible, with a phrase stuck in his head, repeating non-stop. 

"I won't turn back, I won't turn back, I won't come back." 

~End of Flashback~

"Tsukki~~ wake up~~" Bokuto tried to sound as gentle as he could- he was lying with his stomach up while tsukishima was laying on top of him, his face hidden against Bokuto's neck. Don't get him wrong, Bokuto LOVED this position, he loved holding Tsukishima like this and just chilling comfortable but- it's been an hour. It's been an hour since him and Akaashi woke up. Akaashi had sadly left the bed so he could prepare breakfast, to be able to do that, Bokuto had to take care of the warm cuddling while he cooks. That means that its been an hour since he was in this position and he hasn't even taken his morning pissing ritual yet. 

"H-hmng?~" Tsukishima hummed softly as he slightly shuffled on Bokuto's body, he slowly moved his head so its facing sideways, allowing him to see what was happening currently. He didn't want to move though, he felt really warm and comfortable despite Bokuto's well-built body that's supposed to be tough and hard. 

"Akaashi prepared breakfast, come on." Bokuto said, slowly sitting up. Tsukishima was now straddling him, it wasn't any less comfortable to Tsukishima so he remained seated. 

"Bokuto-san,, you were never this comfortable." Tsukishima mumbled, pressing his forehead on Bokuto's shoulder.  
"That's because you never give me the chance to! You always dismiss me and throw a pillow at me whenever I try to cuddle you!" Bokuto huffed and Tsukishima slightly chuckled knowing its true, making Bokuto's eyes widened but his shocked expression soon went soft and a smile was placed on his lips. Tsukishima laughed. Even if it was just for a little, it was still a laugh. Bokuto gave a big sigh.

"That means I'll have to carry you then! No problem with that!" Bokuto said loudly, looking down at Tsukishima for his reaction. By now, Tsukishima would have hopped off of him already, throw a pillow on his face before walking to the dining table himself. But,, he remained there? Bokuto paused and stared at Tsukishima a little longer who still had his head resting on his shoulder. It was really odd, Tsukishima HATED being carried, especially by Bokuto. Why isn't he protesting now?

"Alright then,," Bokuto muttered quietly, putting his hands under Tsukishima's thighs and scooting towards the edge of the bed before standing up. It really wasn't a problem at all, Tsukishima and Akaashi combined would still feel like he's carrying feathers. 

When they got out of their room, the delicious aroma of grilled fish, miso soup, and steamed rice. It was the typical Japanese breakfast. True they were vampires but they still have working tastebuds, so they were able to enjoy Akaashi's cooking often. They spotted Akaashi placing the dishes on their dining table

Akaashi looked up and his eyes widened. Tsukishima?? Being carried??? By Bokuto?????

"Yeah I know, weird right? But its so rare that I might as well enjoy it!" Bokuto laughed before walking towards Akaashi and giving him a befeore-breakfast-kiss. "Here's one for you too!" Bokuto said and kissing Tsukishima on his head, he couldn't kiss him on the lips even if he wanted to because Tsukishima's face was still on his shoulder. He soon had to let go though, he can't sit on Bokuto's lap forever. 

"Let's eat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORNING PISS RITUAL WAS REALLY WEIRD TO WRITE BUT I CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER WAY TO DESCRIBE IT, I'M SURE IT DISTURBED MANY OF YOU SO I APOLOGIZE, FEEL FREE TO DITCH THIS FIC PLEASE I WONT GET SAD ITS OK 
> 
> ahem
> 
> Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter if you don't hate me already! Thank you!


	4. Drive You Crazy

It was a few days later since Kuroo visited him. Tsukishima sat against the headboard of his bed. He wrapped his grey dinosaur blanket around his body and curled himself up to seem smaller because thats what he felt right now. _I miss him.._. 

He hugged his knees closer to his chest. He was alone in the house right now. Just an hour ago, Bokuto wanted to leave to buy groceries and Akaashi insisted to stay with him at home, not wanting to keep his eye off of Tsukishima for even a second. He knew he was getting way too spoiled and he _loved_ it. He didn't know what was even happening to his own self, he felt so out of it. 

Well it wasn't a surprise, he knew he was still heart broken and longed for Kuroo so much. But he didn't want to keep getting babied to the point that Bokuto and Akaashi had to completely sacrifice their time together for him. He knew he was really lonely, he loved the other two's company but there was always something in his stomach- no, his whole body that made him yearn for more. 

He knew more meant Kuroo but he doesn't even fucking know where he lives. Kuroo just come and go and feed on him with his sexy stares and gentle hands which slowly glued Tsukishima's heart back together until he had to leave again to come back to his mate and have Tsukishima's heart broken multiple times. 

That's right. It wasn't them who Kuroo called home anymore. He had a mate now, Kuroo will probably marry her soon too. Kuroo will build family, Kuroo will have many children, Kuroo will be happy, and it will all be with his mate. His mate who's able to wake up everyday next to him, his mate who's able to kiss him, hug him, make love to him. She can do all the things Tsukishima wished to do ever since, well, forever. 

He didn't even noticed the fact that tears were now streaming down his cheeks.  
"ugh, fuck." Tsukishima muttered before wiping his cheeks and taking deep breaths to stop himself from crying. Kuroo didn't like it when he cried alone. He kept wiping his tears but more would come, it was like his eyes were somekind of broken waterworks. 

"...Kei?" 

Tsukishima's head snapped upwards, looking at his opened balcony-- and there he was. The man who he longs for ever single breathing second. Kuroo's face was filled with worry and he didn't hesitate to use his superspeed to reach to Tsukishima as quick as possible. 

The next thing Tsukishima knows, he was trembling and sobbing into Kuroo's arms, desperately holding onto him for life. Kuroo felt like he made a mistake but also glad that he came to their house today. He hated this, he fucking hated it. He stayed silent and let Tsukishima break down, he didn't know what to do except hold him. He wasn't in any place to say something to try to make him feel better, he knew he was the reason of all of this. 

After Tsukishima finished, he slowly looked up at Kuroo. Kuroo felt a huge pang on his heart, even when he's crying this much from pain, Tsukishima never failed to look so beautiful. Kuroo was startled when Tsukishima frantically pulled away and wiped his tears quickly. 

"So-sorry about that, why are you here? Is there something wrong with you and your mate? Oh- are you hungry?" Tsukishima spoke with a shaky voice while sniffling as he also frantically stripped off his shirt and fixed his position on the bed so Kuroo was free to jump on him anytime and drink away. Kuroo had to fight every single cell in his body from doing so as Tsukishima's scent filled his nose even more and posing like he was a whole buffet in front of him. He snapped out of it and shook his head. Kuroo sighed. 

"I..." Kuroo tried to speak but once he looked in Tsukishima's eyes, something in his sould literally snapped and the next thing he knows, he was pinning Tsukishima against the bed, again. Tsukishima sucked in his breath from shock but tried to relax his body, flinching when he felt Kuroo's fangs sink on his favorite spot to drink from. 

He closed his eyes and wondered. 

_How does my blood still taste good?.. Aren't vampires supposed to be addicted on their mates blood?.._

He's always wondered that but never asked, he didn't want to do or say anything anymore that might make Kuroo stop from visiting him at all. He wanted every chance possible to be with him. Tsukishima didn't noticed that Kuroo pulled away and was basically boring holes on him with his stare.

_"You drive me so. fucking. crazy."_

Tsukishima heard before he felt Kuroo's fangs sink back in his neck. He might or might not have felt tingles in his stomach. He wished Kuroo wasn't so rough yet gentle, he wished Kuroo didn't place soft kisses around his bite marks from time to time, he wished Kuroo's prescense wasn't so addictive. All the touches, all the stares, all the neck kisses, he felt like they were all for him and it was bad. 

"K-Kuroo san, wait.. I-I feel dizzy." Tsukishima pushed him on the chest very lightly and gently. Kuroo's crimson eyes transitioned back to his hazel ones and he looked like he wanted to punch himself to death- 

But someone had already beaten him to that because in the next second- he flew across the room, roughly crashing against a wall- then a punch on his face- then another punch- and another-

"STOP!" He heard Tsukishima yell desperately, he managed to take a look after the punches had stopped because he blacked out for a minute due to the first strong hit. It was Bokuto- and Tsukishima and Akaashi, now holding down Bokuto as he drilled holes into Kuroo's skull with his eyes, full of rage. 

Tsukishima was hugging on Bokuto's waist as tight as he can, holding him down while crying. 

"Do-Don't hurt him anymore.." Tsukishima sobbed. Bokuto was now shaking in anger. How could Tsukishima say that? He was the one feeling the most pain out of all of them- all because of Kuroo. 

"No. Let him go-fuck." Kuroo winced, his face was throbbing. "I fucking deserve this- I- I hurt you again, I keep hurting you over and over and over- and I can't help it! I'm fucking drawn to you, I even have to tie myself sometimes to prevent myself from coming but- its no use-" They were all frozen from Kuroo's sudden outburst but Akaashi had to stop him. 

"Let's not talk like this, we all need to calm down. Especially you Bokuto-san. Kuroo, leave. Come back when you want to _talk_. Then we'll talk. Feed yourself first before coming here, I'll make sure Bokuto-san doesn't jump on you like that again." Akaashi said, it was amazing how he managed to keep calm even times like this, they were all glad he's here. Kuroo nodded, agreeing that its the best idea. He knew he had to somehow stop making these sudden visits, drinking from Tsukishima, getting beaten up and kicked out. He had to talk to them. 

Kuroo looked at all three of them with sad eyes. That's right. Akaashi was right, he had to talk to them. They were his bestfriends before and he doesn't remember any of them declaring their friendship to end. He sighed softly. He was such a terrible person, he didn't deserve these kind of people. 

"I will, thank you Akaashi." Kuroo said before standing up and leaving through the balcony, leaving Bokuto and Tsukishima in Akaashi's care, for now.


	5. Monotone

"I'm back." Kuroo's voice echoed in his new house that he bought with his mate. Kuroo's face grimaced once he caught a whiff of his mate's scent. His mate soon appeared from the kitchen, walking towards him and taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack by the door. Kuroo muttered a thank you and looked at her. 

"I've made dinner. Lets go and eat" She said before turning around and heading to the dining room. Her voice was flat and empty, monotone, if you would describe it in one word. Kuroo kept his eyes on her as he followed her to the dining room. His hands formed into a fist. Shouldn't she be more happy to see him back home? 

Kuroo sighed, its not like he was any better. Even he felt disgusted of his own mate's scent, and it shouldn't be that way. It felt wrong. The bond felt wrong. Once they sat down, Kuroo was still staring at her. Why couldn't he feel anything while looking at her? His heart should be swelling and feeling euphoric, based on his common knowledge of the vampire bond. 

"Is there something wrong, Tetsurou?" She asked, there it is again. Her flat monotone voice. Her question was supposed to sound like she was worried but it showed no feeling at all. Even her expression was blank. Kuroo snapped out of it and shook his head. 

"Nah. Sorry about that, I was just thinking. Thank you for the food." Kuroo said smiling at her a little bit. She just gave a small nod before eating as well, pushing some strands of her white hair out of her face. Even when she ate she was still emotionless. 

Kuroo wanted to ask whats wrong. Kuroo wanted to know what the hell was going on, but whenever he tried to initiate converstation, she would always respond with something that ends the conversation immediately. Kuroo felt like this was the complete opposite of what a bond is. 

Kuroo looked at her again. Why isn't he feeling anything? She was beautiful, she had flawless long white hair that made her look younger than older, she was quite tall too, almost reaching Kuroo. Her facial features are pleasant to look at and her body seemed pretty healthy. But unlike Tsukishima- 

Kuroo snapped out of it and mentally punched himself. It was always like this, whenever he would try to look at her and find something that might make him feel slightly attracted, his mind would go auto-pilot and start thinking of how she was no compare to Tsukishima. 

Why can't he get Tsukishima out of his head? His scent, his soft yet strong body, his soft skin, his delicious blood. Kuroo licked his lips-- then paused again, realizing what he was thinking of. _Get a hold of yourself, fucking idiot. You just hurt him again a few hours ago and now you're thinking of doing it again._ Kuroo had to always remind himself of that, but it was hard to mentain control.

But he had to. For Tsukishima's sake, for Akaashi and Bokuto as well. Fuck. He missed them so much. He looked down at his food, he knew it would be rude to just leave it untouched so he ate atleast half of it and told her he's full from eating out earlier. 

"Alright. I'll put away the left overs, you can go ahead and sleep without me, I'll be down here for a while to clean up." She said, standing up and gathering the dishes from the table. 

"Do you need help, Alisa?" Kuroo asked and she just said no. He guesses that that was the end of their converstion. He stood up and paused, debating if he should go and gave her a kiss or a hug or whatever mates were supposed to do after dinner. Kuroo sighed and turned back, remembering when he attempted to give affection, she looked extremely uncomfortable even if she didn't protest. 

He headed to their shared bedroom and changed into new set of clothes and laid himself on the bed. He already turned off the lights so nothing could distract him from drowing into thoughts. He stared at the ceiling, having his head rest on his arms.

He felt lonely. He had this big big house with his mate but he felt like he was the only one living in it. It was such a big difference moving from a place where he lived with three other people then to an even bigger place with one person that didn't even seem like she's alive. 

He missed Tsukishima, Akaashi, and Bokuto. He missed them all. He missed cuddling with them at nights, having movie nights that was just ruined because Bokuto would alwasy compete against him of who could throw up a popcorn and catch it in ther mouth. How Tsukishima would get pissed and start grumbling, clearly irritated and Akaashi staying silent and absorbing in the happy scene infront of him. 

His thoughts suddenly shifted to few months ago. 

~Flashback~

"Tsukki!! Since Akaashi and Bokuto are out, wanna go and check out the new bar my dad just bought?" Kuroo had made his way in Tsukishima's room where the younger was silently reading his favourite book until he was interrupted by a loud yet deep voice. Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows and looked up.

"A new bar? The fuck? I knew you were rich but how can you speak of that so casually?" Tsukishima said, sitting up while bookmarking his book and setting it on his nightstand. Sure he loved reading this book but- a chance to spend time with Kuroo? Hell yes. 

"Yep! So you're in right?- Lets go!" Kuroo said, not even giving Tsukishima the chance to answer and pulling him along.

"Wait! I need to change! I look ugly and messy right now-" Tsukishima protested, trying to go back to his room but Kuroo's grip tightened around his wrist, making him stay still. Tsukishima looked back and flinched, seeing how Kuroo looked so angry and offended. 

"EXCUSE ME? You?? Ugly??? Puh-lease. If I hear you say that one more time, I'm gonna fuck the shit outta you." Kuroo's voice were deep and serious. 

"I- That doesn't sound very much of a threat-" Tsukishima pointed out but was interrupted when he suddenly felt lips against his just for a second. 

"Yeah I knew you'd say that but lets save it for tonight. Anyways- don't worry about it! It'll just be the two of us and my dad and his friends are there too but they'll be in the VIP area, we can just chill at one of the booths. Now lets go~~"

The next thing Tsukishima knows, they were entering that very fancy looking bar. He grumbled wile looking down at his clothes. He felt extremely underdressed and he hasn't even washed his face or brushed his hair today. Kuroo was telling the truth when they said that it would only be the two of them in the bar, and a barista.

They could hear faint laughters, probably from one of the VIP room where Kuroo said that his dad and his friends would be there. Kuroo dragged him in a booth and they sat face to face, there was a menu of drinks and they took their time to choose. 

"Hmm.. I'm getting this one, its vodka and a shit ton of other stuff. Also I can't pronounce it." Kuroo said while shrugging. Tsukishima almost laughed but also chose the same drink, he didn't really care, he just wanted to be with Kuroo. 

After they were done choosing their drinks, they just sat in silence, Tsukishima's right eyebrow raising because Kuroo had been staring at him a little too long. He heard Kuroo sigh. 

"Tsukki~~ Why are you so pretty?~" Kuroo suddenly asked. Tsukishima flinched and his face immediately felt hot. Kuroo chuckled, seeing his reaction. He loved seeing his affect on Tsukishima, it was really satisfying. 

"So cute~" He said in an even more teasing voice, Tsukishima huffed, trying to hide the fact that he felt very flustered by looking away. 

"Stop that.." That's what he said, and he meant it because it wasn't good for his poor little heart. 

"Tetsurou?" 

They both heard a deep voice and slowly looked at the side of their booth, they didn't realize that a man was there.  
"Father?" Kuroo tilted his head, confused of why his father would leave his friends and take the time to visit them. 

"Oh! Mr. Kuroo! G-Good afternoon!" Tsukishima suddenly stood up from his seat, Kuroo raised an eyebrow, noticing how nervous Tsukishima looked. Kuroo laughed and stood up beside Tsukishima, taking his hand to make him less nervous. Mr. Kuroo's eyes landed on their intertwined fingers with a raised eyebrow and a serious look before a smile appeared on his lips. 

"Kei! Good to see you here! You'll be a regular costumer for me right? How are you liking the place so far?" 

"I-I really like it- I apologize for the way I'm currently dressed- Kuroo didn't let me change so.." Tsukishima fiddled with his fingers. He did feel extremely nervous around Kuroo's dad. He IS Kuroo's dad, you can't blame him.

"We're going now, father, see ya!" Kuroo noticed that Tsukishima's nervousness wasn't fading away anytime soon so he decided he'd just ditch the drinks and grabbed Tsukishima out of the place, who stumbled and tried to bow before he left. 

Mr. Kuroo eyes followed them like a cat, a very dark and angry cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally showing Kuroo's side of the situatuon hehe


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont be able to keep up me daily updates like the pass days because its weekdays and I have so much projects- too much screen time, I'll be able to update 3-4 times a week though!

Tsukishima rubbed his damp hair with a towel, staring at the mirror and spacing out. He's been spacing out a lot more often these days. He just finished showering but couldn't even remember what he did in the shower because he was spaced out 90% of the time he spent in it. He showered in Bokuto and Akaashi's bathroom instead because he knew he'd probably spend too much time crying in the bathroom he and Kuroo shared. Kuroo's scent was still everywhere, atleast it wasn't as overwhelming in this bathroom. 

He sighed softly, finally snapping out of it and slipping on a pair of boxers before putting on his bathrobe that reached his ankles. He went to unlock the door and head out of the bathroom. Tsukishima's eyes widened the moment he opened the door, seeing Akaashi naked straddling Bokuto's lap, lips attached to each other while desperately grinding. They both stopped what they were doing when they realized Tsukishima had already come out of the washroom. 

"Sorry.." Tsukishima said, biting his lip, he felt guilty interrupting but- he couldn't take his eyes off of Akaashi's flawless naked body. Akaashi smiled and got off of Bokuto slowly and crawled on the bed until he reached the edge of it, sitting prettily and staring at Tsukishima with his seductive inviting eyes. 

"Why don't you come here? Hmm, Kei?" Akaashi smirked slightly, Bokuto wished he could see Akaashi's face but he wasn't complaining at the sight of Akaashi's back and ass all infront of him. 

"C-Can I?" Tsukishima asked, his knees were trembling. He didn't even know he'd be this needy, he hasn't been thinking of sex for a while due to Kuroo always invading his mind but now that its all in front of him, he couldn't help but want for it. Especially when Akaashi is looking this pretty. 

Akaashi nodded, holding his hand out for Tsukishima to take, and he did. He almost fell onto Akaashi due to how eager he is. Tsukishima took his hand, and soon, he was flipped under Akaashi, who straddled him while staring at him too intensely. It wasn't as intense as Kuroo but Akaashi rarely looks at him like this and he looks hella sexy.

Bokuto sat back, admiring how adorable and sexy both Tsukishima and Akaashi is. He knew both of them were desperate to let go of all the stress and worry about Kuroo, they needed this. _Though if Kuroo was here, I probably wouldn't just be sitting and watching-_ He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking of Kuroo now, this was the whole point of doing this, so they could forget about Kuroo, even for just a night. 

Akaashi was now kissing Tsukishima, who trembled under him and also kissing back hungrily. Tsukishima loved Akaashi's kisses too, Akaashi's lips were always so soft and gentle and there's always hint of sweetness on them. They let their tongues dance around each other, but made sure that they didn't let any saliva drip out, they were passionate yet clean kissers unlike Bokuto and Kuroo- 

Akaashi let out a whimper of pain, making Tsukishima widen his eyes and pull away. Bokuto scrambled towards them to check on Akaashi.

"What's wrong?! Are you okay?-" Bokuto started asking, holding Akaashi's shoulders. Akaashi nodded and stuck his tongue out slightly to show a small wound. 

"I'm fine, Tsukishima accidentally bit me, that's all." He said before smiling at Bokuto and Tsukishima who opened his mouth to try to apologize but Akaashi beat him to it. "Don't apologize, you haven't had blood for a long time, you must be hungry... My blood might not taste as good as Kuroo's to you but.. You can have some?" Akaashi looked at him with his kind eyes and kind smile. Akaashi was just too perfect.

It was the truth though, like how Kuroo loved Tsukishima's blood, it was the same the other way around. It was the same for Bokuto and Akaashi to each other as well. Tsukishima looked at Bokuto, as if asking for permission which Bokuto read well, also smiling kindly. 

"Mhm. You can drink from Akaashi, not so much because he doesn't have the super-regenerating ability unlike you. But if its not enough, you can also have some from me." Bokuto placed his hand on Tsukishima's head and ruffled it slightly. Tsukishima looked like he was about to cry. He felt like he didn't deserve these guys. Bokuto's eyes widened, immediately recognizing the look on Tsukishima's face. 

"Heyy! Tsukki, we're doing this so you can feel happy because we love to see you smile, so don't you go crying on us now, hm?" Bokuto said, wiping away the incoming tears on Tsukishima's eyes who nodded and smiled a little. He and Akaashi sat up, still having Akaashi sit on his lap and his head tilted. 

Tsukishima leand slowly and licked over a spot to soften the skin, wanting Akaashi to feel less pain as much as possible. After that, he carefully sank his teeth in, he didn't hear and sound from pain from Akaashi so that made him feel at ease a little bit. Kuroo's blood did taste better to him but Akaashi's blood was naturally sweet and felt smooth and nice on his tongue. He drank for about a minute, keeping in mind that Akaashi didn't have the same abilities as him. 

He licked his lips and pulled away to look at Akaashi with grateful eyes before leaning back to the other side of his neck and snuggle against it. 

"Thank you Akaashi." Tsukishima said, pulling away because he heard Bokuto make a sound that he doesn't even know how to describe. Bokuto was clutching the fabric on his chest with his eyes shut tight. 

"Fuckkk, you two are so fucking cute I can't take it- My heart-" Bokuto dramatically fell face first on the bed. Akaashi just chuckled, patting Bokuto's head, as dramatic as he is, he was still as adorable. 

_____

"I'm heading out now!" Kuroo's voice echoed in the house as he puts on his jacket while opening their front door. He didn't really wait for an answer from Alisa, who seems to be too focused on her phone in the living room. He shut the door gently and headed to the house that he knew too well.

He made sure to stop by his father's bar and drank as much drinks that contains blood. He was getting ready to face Tsukishima, Akaashi and Bokuto again. Properly this time. 

He felt extremely nervous but he tried to shake of the feeling. _They're my bestfriends. Why am I nervous? We made a pact to tell each other everything in the past when we were young. I trust all of them with my life, I can do this. They'll help me._

Kuroo kept repeating that in his head. Akaashi gave him a chance to talk to them properly and he doesn't want to fuck it up for 1000th time. He can't take on this problem all by himself, his old bestfriend Kenma was still out of the country with his mate, Lev who's Alisa's younger brother. 

_How should I aproach them?? Ah fuck, I'm such a bad friend, we've been together for so long yet I can't even think of a way to start a conversation, I even lived with them for god's sake._

Kuroo was now standing in front of the house, his hands shakily reaching the doorbell, pressing on it. He wanted to hide behind a bush instead and run away but that'll probably be stupid. Where did his confident self go?-

Kuroo's nervous thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, seeing that it was Akaashi who opened it. He sighed softly, relieved that it wasn't Tsukishima's too gorgeous face or Bokuto's angry fist, it was Akaashi's kind and welcoming prescense. 

"Oh, Kuroo-san. Come in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to not write the full smut because it would end up getting too long and I wouldn't be able to add Kuroo's part and a cliff hanger-- sorry heeheh (there will definitely be full smut in the future tho so dw ;) )


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stopping to make titles for the chapters lol they're not really needed, in my opinion.
> 
> Anyways- here's another update!

Kuroo came in, took his shoes off by the door. He sighed softly as he inhaled the homey essence of the house he used to live in. It was odd though. Usually, Tsukishima's scent would be filling his system in by now- 

_Ah._

Once he entered the living room area, he found Tsukishima all bundled up in Bokuto's arms, asleep, he could see the bite marks and bruises on Bokuto's neck- and Tsukishima's- and Akaashi's. Akaashi sat beside Bokuto and ran his fingers through Tsukishima's hair who only hummed softly in his sleep. Kuroo took a seat on one of the armchairs near the couch.

"I see you guys have been taking care of him well, I'm glad." Kuroo slightly chuckled, but only received a glare from Bokuto. He was telling the truth though, atleast he knows that Tsukishima isn't pushing everyone away and such.

"Hm. It was just last night, Tsukishima's pretty exhausted but he should wake up soon. We also took the chance last night to put our scent onto him, just to be extra safe today." Akaashi explained, Kuroo already knew it by the moment he walked in the living room though. He was thankful, if Tsukishima's scent were all over him, all of the blood he drank from his father's bar would be all useless. 

Kuroo sighed, his nerves were slowly getting to him. Akaashi could feel it so he sighed as well and made a long eye contact with Kuroo. 

"Kuroo-san. Stop feeling so nervous like we're some strangers. We all grew up together right? We're still bestfriends, even though you're acting like an asshat right now. Me and Bokuto-san has noticed that there's something wrong too but we want to hear it from you." Akaashi said, Bokuto just huffed but they knew he agrees.

"R-Right. Thank you Akaashi. Anyways,, Okay. So. My mate? she's um. really weird? And I'm really weird too-- everything is just really weird!" Kuroo ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated that he can't even form real sentences. Akaashi sighed again and stood up from his seat then sitting beside Kuroo instead.

"We're gonna need a little more details than that, Tetsurou." Akaashi said but he didn't sound annoyed or anything.   
"I'm sorry."   
"Don't be. We all want to fix all this confusing crazy mess as much as you do, we're here to listen as your friends. Its good that Kei is asleep right now, he's too blind from heartbreak to understand." Akaashi said, both of them glancing over at sleeping Tsukishima. Kuroo flinched when Akaashi mentioned the heart break part, he took a deep breath. 

"I don't feel the bond with my mate." Kuroo said, both Bokuto and Akaashi had their eyebrows furrow in confusion. Kuroo continues, "And I'm positive she doesn't feel it as well. Honestly, I don't even think she can feel at all, she's like a walking zombie?"

"What do you mean?" Akaashi asked. 

"For starters, her blood and her scent. I resent it. It's disgusting even- its like her blood was never meant for me. I feel no attraction towards her. She's really beautiful, sure- can't compare to Kei though- ahem. Anyways, I've really tried to feel some kind of connection but there's really none. She's not trying though. Whenever I try to form some kind of affection, she looks really uncomfortable but she doesn't stop it, so I end up stopping it because I feel bad- I really don't think that's how mate bonds are supposed to work." Kuroo said. 

Akaashi and Bokuto blinked, both thinking hard of how to aproach this. 

"That's definitely not how mate bonds are supposed to be. Whenever I see Akaashi, my heart gets filled with so much warmth and comfort, his scent drives me crazy and makes me want to jump at him everytime- but also protect him at all costs. Everything Akaashi does just pinches my heart because its all so adorable--" 

"Okay, okay, we get it." Akaashi was clearly blushing, glaring playfully at Bokuto for making him this flushed. Kuroo blinked- Bokuto just described basically his feelings towards Tsukishima. Akaashi cleared his throat, "Describe your mate more."

"Oh, well, her name is Alisa Haiba. Remember Lev from highschool? Yeah, they're siblings, I'm pretty sure I've seen her once in graduation but,, there was no connection or whatsoever. That's the last time I saw her until we met in my Dad's bar and her mark appeared, which is the same as mine in the same spot, when we bumped into each other. Until then, she went along with whatever I say or do. She doesn't talk unless I talk to her, she's really quiet and focuses on housework and stuff. She doesn't really care about anything, thats the simple way to put it." 

"Haiba?? Aren't they super rich? They literally built Nekoma a new ass gym during Lev's third year when he became captain." Bokuto added, Kuroo nods in agreement. 

"Yeah- after we found out were mates- I left this house right? I was planning to stay over at my parents but there was already a house all built, waiting for me and Alisa to move in it. Apparently, her father was really happy or something that he got his people to build a brand new house so we can settle in as soon as possible." Kuroo said, rubbing his chin. 

"Are you sure your marks are the same?" Akaashi aske before eyeing Tsukishima who was still asleep. 

"Yeah, I checked many many many times, to try to find and signs that they might be fake, but there's none... How about Kei? Any luck with his mark?" Kuroo asked nervously, glancing at sleeping Tsukishima whow as only a meter away from him, oh how he wished he could hold him like how Bokuto was doing. 

Akaashi shook his head. "None. He.. He's asked us to check for it many times, almost everyday but. None. His behavior is getting weird too, not surprising in his situation" Akaashi sighed. 

"He does look a lot skinnier.. Has he been eating and sleeping properly?" Kuroo asked. 

Akaashi gazed at him, "No. We know he's hungry, and he knows it too but its been pretty difficult for him to eat. He's been sleeping a lot too." 

Kuroo frowned and looked down and formed a fist with his hand, feeling angry and discouraged- until he felt a gentle and warm hand on his back.

"We'll find out what's happening. We'll text you when we get a chance like this again to talk- you know, with Tsukishima asleep and all. Its better if he doesn't know, he might start getting ideas and act on his own. That guy's crazy for you, you know? It's not good for him currently." Akaashi said then smiled. Kuroo stared at Akaashi as if he was an actual angel, which Akaashi probably is. 

"Hey! You don't get to stare at Akaashi that way until we solve this shit, you're still a dick to me right now!" Bokuto tiffed, Kuroo only chuckled and nodded anyways, Bokuto has always been possessive. He looked at Bokuto, he sure missed this big idiot as well. By idiot, he means smart, funny, and kind.

"D-Don't stare at me like that too, shithead! Still mad at you, we're not bros right now. Hmp" 

Akaashi only pursed his lips, him and Kuroo, and Tsukishima were used to this. Bokuto emo and fitty mode. 

"I'll take my leave now then, I hope to see you guys soon,, I..I really missed you." Kuroo said with a soft sad smile. Akaashi and Bokuto paused, eyes slightly wide, Kuroo was already making his way to the door, exiting the house before they can answer. 

Akaashi only stood up and sat beside Bokuto, snuggling by his side while sighing, Bokuto pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. They didn't need to say anything, they both knew they all missed Kuroo as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroo had his hands buried inside his pockets as he headed home, many thoughts of Tsukishima filled his head. 

_That guy's crazy for you, you know?_

Of course he knows, way too well. Its not like he's any different when it comes to Tsukishima. He felt relieved and grateful for Akaashi and Bokuto, they were the greatest friends. He swears that once this whole thing is over, those three would end up rotten spoiled. 

Kuroo let out another sigh as he enters his house, leaving his shoes and jacket by the door. He walked to the living room so he could sit down and relax for a bit- until he hears,, faint cries? Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows and looked around, trying to see where those sounds are coming from. 

His right eyebrow raised when he noticed that the sound seemed to be coming from their storage room. He rushed towards it and slammed the door open,

And there she is, his mate, Alisa, crying her heart out-- hiding inside a box. 

"Alisa?" Kuroo called, kneeling in front of the box, he heard a soft gasp and Alisa's head peeked out of the box, quickly wiping her own tearss and scrambling out of the box, looking panicked. Kuroo's face filled with worry. No matter what their situation was, Alisa was still human and Kuroo isn't heartless. Plus, she's supposed to be his mate too, right?

There were still soft sniffles and hiccups coming from Alisa as she patted the dust off of her long skirt. After she's finished trying to hide the evidences of her break down from earlier, she looked at Kuroo, her emotionless face back again. 

"I'm sorry about that, please pay no mind of it." Alisa said with her monotoned voice, as usual as she walks around Kuroo to get out of the storage room. 

"Wait a minute! You were literally just sobbing, while hiding in a goddamn box, how do you expect me to pay no mind of it?? Its the first time ever I've seen- heard emotions from you-"

"Please! Just. don't." Alisa almost yelled the "please" part then proceeding to walk away. Kuroo gritted his teeth before turning around to her and grabbing her by the wrist, stopping her from walking away.

"What's wrong with you!? Aren't you supposed to be my mate?? You never talk to me, you never look at me, there's no bond between us at all! Whenever I try to talk to you, generally or about it, you'd always dismiss it. Why is that, huh? We're mates! We're supposed to be fucking in love, we're supposed to feel happiness around each other, aren't we born for each other? We're mate-" 

_"No, we're. fucking. not!"_ Alisa finally yelled, her shoulder was shaking- her whole body was shaking. She was red and vibrating in anger, hatred filled her eyes. Alisa's eyes were as wide as Kuroo's when she realized what she's said and terror was written all over her face. Before Kuroo could say anything, she had already ran away upstairs. Kuroo quickly tried to follow her, thinking she's heading to their shared room but he heard a slam of a door, it was the guest room door. 

Kuroo cursed and ran his fingers through his messed up hair in frustration. 

_____

"Bokuto-san? Has Tsukishima woken up?" Akaashi entered their shared room, to see Tsukishima still all snuggled up in Bokuto's arms. Bokuto shook his head. Akaashi bit his lip in worry. Tsukishima has been sleeping this whole time even since Kuroo's visit. Him and Bokuto had taken turns of who looks after Tsukishima while the other do chores and stuff. 

"He's...He's really pale..." Akaashi's voice were laced with worry, he caressed Tsukishima's cheek gentle with a soft sigh. 

"I think I should call my grandma. If we're gonna look for answers, there's a high chance she knows it- being 600+ years old and all. I'm really worried. Doctors aren't really a thing now, since Vampires took over the whole human population, there's really no need for doctors. We aren't fragile like humans." Bokuto said, looking down at Tsukishima, a little relieved when he feels Tsukishima's soft breathing tickles his neck from time to time. 

Its true, vampires didn't get sick like humans does, their bodies are never eligable of being a host for some virus. So they had no idea why Tsukishima was being like this. 

"I agree. You call her now, I'll take care of Tsukishima. It's probably day time for her since she lives on the other side of the world." Akaashi said, Bokuto nodded and carefully pulled his body away from Tsukishima's grip, with Akaashi only to replace him. 

Akaashi frowned, hugging Tsukishima tightly, his heart filled with worry and fear. He wants to curl up, cry, and complain about everything that's been weighing on his shoulders all this time, but he knew there's no time for it and there will never be, until they finish helping Tsukishima and Kuroo. He has to stay strong, like Bokuto who has been their sturdy rock this whole time. 

That's why there's four of them all together right? The more the merrier. He isn't alone in this, Tsukishima isn't alone in this, Bokuto and Kuroo neither. He didn't feel alone, that's why he has to stay strong and make sure the others doesn't feel alone as well. 

"Please be okay and don't give up on this.. I promise, we'll help you." Akaashi whispered to Tsukishima. Tears were starting to form in his eyes-- but he felt an arm snake around his waist from behind. It was Bokuto and his naturally wide and kind eyes staring at him with so much warmth. Akaashi stared back, a single tear falling from his eye. 

The tear was quick to disappear by Bokuto's thumb. Bokuto leaned and pressed a kiss on where the tear was- then moving down to place the softest yet filled with love kiss on Akaashi's soft lips. 

"Keiji, I love you~ We'll get through this together. I'll always be by your side, I'll do anything to make you happy. You're my everything," Bokuto whispered, his feelings were clear through his tone. Akaashi felt like tearing up even more. 

"I-..I love you so much too, Koutarou.. Thank you." Akaashi said while smiling softly, leaning to attach their lips together. Akaashi's heart fluttered as he recalled in his mind that Bokuto is his mate, Bokuto is born for him and they were _meant_ to be together. He wishes Tsukishima and Kuroo could feel the hapiness he feels from Bokuto. 

"Let's get some sleep now okay? My grandma's face timing us tomorrow, we need all the rest we can get, she can be pretty handful." Bokuto chuckled and kissed Akaashi's forehead, cheek, the tip of his nose, then lips. Akaashi giggled-- fucking giggled- Bokuto felt a pang in his heart, he fell even deeper in love. Akaashi was such an angel. 

"And of course, we're not forgetting our Tsukki~~" Bokuto laughed a little before both of them kisses Tsukishima on his soft hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to unfold hehe :>>
> 
> I also love hearing everyone's thoughts about this book so feel free to comment whatever you want! Constructive criticism are great too, I know that I still have a HUGE room for improvements when it comes to writing. I love to have fun while writing, but I also look for improvement! Plus, english isn't my first language so writing and reading fics helps a lot. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you all in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

"Keiji- my dear! Oh, you are still so beautiful- even more so from the last time I saw you! Has Koutarou been treating you well? If he's causing you trouble, I'll fly myself there in a split second and whoop his ass for you! Ahh! Koutarou is so lucky to have someone so kind and beautiful as his mate, you know??" She looked like she desperately wanted to reach for Akaashi from behind the screen and just pepper him with smooches while squishing his cheeks.

"N-No, Kou has been really supportive and loving, just like always.. You look beautiful too, auntie." Akaashi nervously scratched the back of his neck. Bokuto's grandmother didn't look like the normal old-wrinkly-drained-white-haired grandma you usually would think of. Sure her hair was coloured white but just like Bokuto's it still had healthy black highlights and streaks. Her skin was still as flawless, her body was lean and fit. She looked extremely young and healthy as if they could all be the same age, perks of being a vampire.

 _..I hope I still look young like her once I turn 600.._ Akaashi secretly wished in his thoughts. Bokuto's grandma absolutely adored Akaashi, must run in the blood, eh? She insisted on getting called "auntie" instead of grandma because it makes her feel like some old worn out and as good as dead lady. She's very confident on her looks and her mannerisms was quite the opposite of Bokuto, except for the adoring the adorable Akaashi part.

"Alright alright,, judging by your faces, and the fact that Kei and Tetsurou aren't with you in front of the screen, there's a problem?" Her face had gone all serious now, her detection skills were as sharp as always. 

"That's exactly it gran, something's wrong with Tsukki right now. He's been asleep for almost two days straight, he couldn't eat properly, and he's really pale!" Bokuto said, he was holding onto Akaashi's hand tightly, they were both desperate for answers. 

"There's no possible way that he got some type of disease because vampire bodies are just not capable of getting it,, Can you two think of any other ideas of why Kei is being this way?" She rubbed her chin slightly.

Akaashi paused then nodded, "Yes... Kuroo's mark appeared but Tsukishima's hasn't, he found his mate too.." 

"What?! No way! I was so certain those two would end up together!" Her eyes were even wider than Bokuto's when she's shocked. 

"We thought so too, auntie. But Kei has been really weird since it happened, I don't think its just from heartbreak." Akaashi bit his lip.

"...I'm not the right person to ask about that kind of things really, no matter how young and beautiful I look, I'm quite old fashioned. I can barely keep up with this generation's evolution of things, like enhanced vampire abilities. I don't know how to approach the mark problem but,, I do know something that might help to figure out what's wrong with Kei." 

"Really? What is it?? We need to have infortmation as much as we can!" Akaashi said, leaning towards the laptop, waiting for her to answer. 

"Vampire mate bond. Its basically our nature. Like how its human nature to die so the balance of life and death would keep being- well, balanced. If a human dies, their soul belongs back in the earth. They don't go anywhere else, no one, and I mean NO ONE, should ever interfere. The earth takes something that belongs to it and it decides what to do with it. Lets say that Tsukishima is supposed to have his mark by now, but he doesn't have it, its like keeping a dead human soul away from earth and putting it somewhere else, causing an inbalance. Someone, I don't know who, but someone, must be preventing Kei from getting his mark. If I'm right, then this is really bad. An inbalance upon the vampire society- its bad. Kei's behavior isn't just because of a break up, not just from depression. Its killing him." 

"W-what?! Tsukku is fucking dying?!" Bokuto slammed his hands on the table, standing up. Akaashi was frrozen, his eyes wide. 

"Slowly, but surely. Our nature is trying its best to put everything back in place, trying to get rid of the inbalance. I've heard of this happen before. A vampire was stripped off of their vampire ability, then their immortality. There's a high chance that Kei is asleep this whole time because he's not able to regenerate blood. Has anyone been drinking from him lately??" Bokuto's grandma asked, Akaashi and Bokuto looked at each other with wide eyes.

"K-Kuroo-san did.. Fuck. And a lot too.." Akaashi looked down at his trembling knees after speaking shakily.

"..Then Kei's body is also trying its best to regenerate blood, he's using a hell lot of energy by doing it to the point that he doesn't have enough left to wake up from his sleep. That's all I know." 

"Shit, Fuck. We have to tell Kuroo-san as soon as possible- Auntie! Thank you so much, we'll call you back to update you on things but we really have to hurry, shit- Kei is fucking dying-" Akaashi obviously looked panicked. He was sweating and he said so much curse words in one sentence. He slammed their laptop close and stood up, frantically looking around, his mind going wild, knowing that he has so much to do but can't figure out what to do first- he was stuck--

"Akaashi." Akaashi felt both his hands are held by Bokuto's who raised them up to his lips and started kissing them softly. Honestly, Bokuto was starting to panic first but seeing Akaashi actually start to lose his mind, he quickly snapped out of it. 

"Lets both calm down. I'm calling Kuroo- he hasn't told us his address yet so we can't go out now. Let's make a plan, okay?" Bokuto's heart dropped on the ground as well when he heard that Tsukishima might be dying, but being panicked and rushing into things would not help their situation. Akaashi nodded and started making soft sniffling sounds. He wanted to cry again- He held onto Bokuto's hand tightly before they look back on their bed with Tsukishima, still asleep on it. 

_______

Kuroo slept on the couch that night. Alisa hasn't come out of the guest room, and it was already noon. She hasn't come down to eat or anything. Kuroo left food by the door this morning but it was still left untouched. He sighed, standing from the couch and thinking of going back upstairs to try to talk to her. He flinched when he suddenly heard a knock from their front door. 

He raised his right eyebrow, wondering who could it be. It shouldn't be Akaashi or Bokuto since he never told them his address. He walked to the door slowly, his eyes widening when he heard a very familiar voice calling his name, he didn't expect to hear this voice so soon. He immediately opened the door with a wide smile on his face. 

"Kenma!" 

They were both squished in each other's arms as soon as they saw each other. 

"I-I'm here too, you know.." Kuroo and Kenma both pulled away from each other to see the sulking Lev. Kuroo smiled and hugged Lev as well, he really fucking missed both these guys, their timing could not be any better.

"Tetsurou.. You don't look well. There's something wrong, isn't there?" Kenma's tone had already shifted the atmosphere around them into a serious one. "I can tell it. You have bags under your eyes, your hair isn't spiked up, and you look really tired and old. Just what happened while I was gone? Didn't I tell you to tell me anything you want, anytime you need to?" Kenma had his eyes squinted a Kuroo. Lev just stayed silent, knowing that its not a good idea to butt in whenever Kenma was scolding Kuroo. 

Kuroo's face was shocked but soon turned into a smile. He couldn't believe that this was the same Kenma from highschool who he needed to take away his video games just to make him eat vegetables. 

"Ah, you've really grown, haven't you?" Kuroo sighed, ruffling Kenma's hair who only huffed, demanding for an answer from Kuroo. "Right right, well- its fucking complicated, I'll explain it all inside. Come in?" Kuroo said, opening the door wider- 

"LYOVOCHKA!" 

Alisa suddenly appeared out of nowhere- jumping right into Lev's arms, her tears staining his shirt. 

"Alisa?- Kuroo, what the fuck did you do to my sister-" Lev immediately glared at Kuroo, wrapping his arms around his sister protectively.

"I-It's not his fault!" Alisa yelled, her face still smushed on his chest. "I-I missed you so much, It's hell in here- it's fucking hell." She was full on sobbing. Lev hushed her, looking at Kuroo nervously, making Kenma raise his eyebrow. 

"U-Uh, we're gonna go for a walk, you two catch up while I catch up with my sister!" Lev said before quickly pecking Kenma's lips and pulling Alisa by his side to leave the house and go somewhere else where they could talk in private. 

"...What was that about?" Kenma asked, still looking at the direction his boyfriend and Alisa went off to.

"I don't fucking know- but like I said, let's go inside and I'll explain everything."


	10. Chapter 10

Lev had pulled Alisa away from the house and went to the nearest park in the neighbourhood. Alisa had stopped crying and was only sniffling now. They sat on a bench, Alisa's arms wrapped around Lev's while more tears threathened to fall down her eyes. 

"Alisa.. Hey, hey, I know it hurts. Sshh, I'm here... Fuck, I should never have left." Lev cursed under his breath as he pushed Alisa's hair off her face. "I fucking hate him, I swear I'll kill him. I don't care if mom cries about it, its her fault too for not being able to do anything." Lev balled his free hand in a fist. 

"I can't do it anymore Lyo, I-I know he has a mate too- who's probbaly somewhere dying right now.." Alisa bit on her thumbnail, her heart filled with anger and guilt and sadness- and every other negative emotion you can feel. 

"..'lisa... You can't,, You can't leave me. Y-You're the only real family I have, our parents are heartless morons. Yes, mom too. All she does is sit around and watch while we both suffer. I fucking hate it that I can't do shit to end this all, I'm a worthless brother- and you can't leave me until I prove myself to you. You've always been so supportive- you're the best big sister ever, I want to make you happy as much as you made me. So no, you can't tell them. I-I'll find a way-" 

"But, Lyo! Your relationship with Kozume is in danger too, your happiness is on the line. Mine is long gone. Please.. I don't care about myself anymore- K-Kuroo is a good guy- he doesn't deserve this, and whoever his mate is. So much people are suffering- I have nothing to lose, and I know you'll be fine. You have Kozume- you can't lose him like how I lost m-my..." Alisa trailed off, looking down as she swallows a sob. 

"...I-I really love Kenma, b-but I can't let you-"

"You'll create a new family with him, a clean fresh start. Our family is too corrupted- too broken that even if you try to put it all together, there's still a crack. But you.. You still have a long way ahead of you- where you can be fully happy without the shackles of me, mom, and dad." Alisa said, gripping tightly on Lev's shoulders, looking at him in the eyes. Lev went silent.

"..There you go again.. Being the perfect big sister you are.." Lev chuckled in so much bitterness. He sighed and looked at his sister, she looked desperate.

"..Fine. We'll tell them. But! We can't give up on you yet- We'll fight him till the end, and I'll do my fucking best to keep you alive." Lev said, taking Alisa's hands into his. Alisa nodded and hugged her brother again. Finally. This was her chance to let go of it all, let go of all the pain, forget all of it and just- rest in peace. 

_~Flashback~_

Alisa sat on the couch and took out her phone to go on social media- to check on a person she loved the most on this earth. She clicked on his profile- and tons and tons of pictures of him appeared on the screen, he was smiling really wide, his happiness showing clearly through his face, he was holding the person he loved the most. 

_'Finally got a rare picture with him! Kenma smiling and not holding his phone or games!!'_

She chuckled slightly reading the caption then scrolled down more to look at more pictures. Lev looks really happy in all of them- she remembered when she was able to smile like that- the memory pained her. 

She flinched when she heard Kuroo suddenly yell by the door that he'll be heading out. She didn't asnwer, knowin that Kuroo knows she doesn't need to answer. She kept her eyes on the photos, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. 

_He looks so happy... That means he'll be fine right? Kozume will be taking care of him,, and he'll take care of Kozume. They'll love each other, Lev won't be lonely. He'll be fine._

_End of Flashback_

Kenma's eyes squinted again as he tilted his head. They were in the living room and Kuroo had just finished explaining everything to him and he's never felt so clueless and confused in his whole life. 

"...I actually thought as well that Tsukishima would end up being your mate,, I was as shocked as everyone else when I heard that you and Alisa turned out to be mates.. You've only seen each other ones, there was no connection before and there's no connection now. How can that be?" Kenma pursed his lips. Kuroo shrugged and sighed.

"I don't know. It was just a few days since I stopped this but, I used to come over a lot to my old house where the others live t-to try to talk to Tsukishima but-- fuck. He's just so tempting- his scent overwhelmes me. It was really hard to not jump on him because he just right there in front of me- so I did. I've been doing that continuously until Bokuto started beating me up whenever he caught me- and Akaashi would kick my ass out too. Then I'd snap out of it and leave on my own- Tsukishima's face looked,, really hurt every single time I came back just to leave- yet I couldn't stop myself from doing so. Even now, I really wanna come over there and just-- but I know it's not a good idea right now." Kuroo sighed, frustration showed on his face. 

He missed Tsukishima so much- it felt like its been yeas since he held Tsukishima's hand- hugged him- complemented him. Kenma frowned, he could tell how much Kuroo was hurting and how much he felt confused just like everyone else. 

"Maybe we should all get together, bring along Alisa too- there must be a reason why she's this way. When we were newly teens and Alisa was leaning into adulthood, she was never like this. She was bright and smiley, still as delicate but she was full of spirit. Something must have definitely happened to her." Kenma leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms. 

"Hmm.. Do you think it could be something about family?" Kuroo asked Kenma, leaning back on the couch as well. 

"I don't know honestly. Lev always asks things about me- and we usually talk about the most random shit ever but barely about his family. All I know that he's not in good terms with his dad I guess. I just don't ask further about it because he gets sad- and sad Lev is bad. Don't tell him this but seeing him down- being the complete opposite of his happpy-go-lucky-idiotic self is heart breaking." Kenma stared up at the ceiling as he spoke calmly.

Kuroo faced him and smiled slightly, Kenma's way of speaking had changed, to a stranger it would seem like nothing has changed but since they were bestfriends, it was all way too easy to tell. Kenma was inlove, love can change a person, for the better or for worse. 

"Anyways, tell Akaashi-san I'm planning on putting up somekind of reunion. We need as much info as we can get. This can't all just be coincidences for sure, there's someone behind this, someone strong. We need people that might be able to help." Kenma said pulling out his phone.

"I'm gathering people that we can trust and people that might have knowledge of this." Kenma muttered, Kuroo nodded, he trusted Kenma fully on this, he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

"Shit!-- 38 missed calls- 18 voicemails from Bokuto and Akaashi-" Kuroo widened his eyes as he quickly unlocked his phone to quickly open the first voicemail. 

_Kuroo-san! Call us back as soon as you listen to this!_

Second voice mail  
 _Something happened to Tsukki_

Third voicemail  
 _Please come over as soon as you can! We got new information- I don't know how much time we have left and-- Kei is dying!_

Kuroo dropped his phone, his eyes wide and his body fully frozen. He felt his blood run cold. He felt like his whole world just crashed down into uncountable pieces. His heart throbbed in pain, his nerves fully getting to him. He heard Kenma calling him by his name multiple times- but it was all muffled and he can only hear a loud ringing in his ears, like a feedback from a microphone. 

"...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too excited to not update haha, everything is starting to connect together hehe just a few more puzzle pieces :} Might also start bringing in the other haikyuu characters ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aghdhgasdha---- 
> 
> I read everyones comment and I felt really hyped- honestly- I spent a whole ass hour grinning while staring at the comments omf, I couldn't help but write the next chapter already damn. It's like how Nishinoya and Tanaka has some kind of kink of getting called senpai gdi- so here's my popsicle for ya'll

_"..Fine. We'll tell them. But! We can't give up on you yet- We'll fight him till the end, and I'll do my fucking best to keep you alive."_

His gaze at the recording darkened. He gripped on it tightly and roared- throwing the phone on the ground, smashing it to pieces. His children- his own flesh and blood dares to defy him.

"B-Boss-" One of his men tried to aproach him to calm him down, which made him see red even more. He gripped on this guy's neck, squeezing it until he can no longer breathe before throwing him against the wall using his super strength. He should have seen it coming. The other guys around the room kept their heads down, staring at the floor and did their best to not move a single muscle.

"T-These fucking kids! Where THE FUCK did I go wrong, HUH?! All I want is for them to have a happy and comfortable life- but they go ahead and ruin everything.. Ah fuck. Follow those two and once you know where they'll meet up, send all our men. I have a feeling that there won't be just 4 or 5 of those stupid kids. Kill everyone you see, excluding my children and the Kuroo kid. I want them to see what happens when they try to fucking defy me even though they know what's on the line." 

"Y-YES SIR!" They answered almost immediately, scattering out of the room to follow their boss' orders quickly, not wanting to anger him further. They also didn't want to be in the same room as him, they all valued their lives, after all.

His wrathful eyes faced the larger screen this time, listening and watching Kuroo and Kozume through a hidden camera. He digged his nails into his palm, how fucking dare them?

________

A knock was heard from the front door before it opened, Lev and Alisa rushing in the house.

"We have something to tell you! It's the whole reason why all of this are happening- huh?" Alisa and Lev paused, because right when they entered the living room, Kuroo and Kenma were gone. 

"Where did they go?" Lev looked around- even checking under the couch. Alisa walked to the coffee table and noticed a piece of paper on it. 

_Come to this place ASAP: *Akaashi, Bokuto, Tsuksihima's house address*_

Lev and Alisa both looked at each other.

________

Kuroo ran- no, he sprinted- using his superspeed full on, Kenma was barely trailing behind. This run was taking forever- Kuroo felt like the house he wanted to reach just kept getting further and further away the more steps he took. He gasped when the house finally appeared in his sight, a little more.. 

_Should I knock?-_ Before Kuroo could even finish his thought- he had already kicked the door open, sending it flying somewhere in the house.

"K-Kuroo-san?! O-Our door.." 

"Where is he?!?!" Kuroo managed to speak out as he pants agressively, his hands resting just above his knees while he tries to catch his breath. "W-Where's Kei- f-fuck." He heaved, he was really winded. 

"Please sit and calm down-" Akaashi tried to aproach Kuroo, when Kuroo looked up at him, he was frozen in his spot. 

"I CAN'T FUCKING CALM DOWN- KEI IS DYING!! HE'S DYING-" 

_thud_

Kuroo was sent flying to the other side of the room, by Bokuto's fist. Ah, that's probably how the poor innocent door felt like earlier. 

"Bitch. Don't yell at Akaashi- and that's for breaking down our door too." Bokuto glared at Kuroo who groaned and rubbed his head in pain. He saw a HUGE dent on the wall where he landed, but when he looked back at them, Bokuto was already infront of him, his hand held out. 

"Look, we all get how you feel- that's how we were just a few hours ago- panicking and screaming around doesn't help Tsukki, so calm the fuck down and lets use our inside voices, hmm?" 

Kuroo looked at Bokuto like he was a completely different person- this whole thing must have really got to Bokuto as well. The punch he just received seemed to work because he now realizes that its not just him who feels like this. Tsukishima is really important to Bokuto and Akaashi as well. 

"S-sorry.." Kuroo muttered, holding onto Bokuto's hand and letting him help him up. 

"B-But I really want to see him- please-" Kuroo was about to start begging.

"Of course dumbass, Akaashi'll bring him downstairs, I'm assuming there's others that are coming. His room is too cramped and we all need to keep our eyes on him." Bokuto said, looking at Akaashi who nodded and went upstairs to get Tsukishima. 

Kuroo just fell back down on his knees, burying his face on his palm. He wanted to scream- yell out profanities, break everything he sees and just-

"Tetsurou." Bokuto kneeled down in front of him, getting on his level and making him look in his eyes. "Tsukishima's not dead, we still have hope, stop acting like you know for sure that he WILL die. Not knowing things aren't always bad- we don't know that he'll live, but we don't know if he'll die neither. Akaashi estimated that we have several hours until the worst might happen. Come on." Bokuto stood up, holding out his hand again. Kuroo took a deep breath and gladly took it. 

"Fuck you, bro. Since when you are you this wise and mature." Kuroo let out a small chuckle as they head to the couch to wait for Akaashi and Tsukishima. He still couldn't sit still though, he bounced one of his leg in anxiety as he waits. 

"Woah?- Kozume??" Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the direction of the front door- where Kenma was sprawled out on the ground, heaving and he looked like he was about to pass out anytime soon. 

"T-Tetsurou.. r-ran..t-too--fast-fuck-just, just leave me here for a while." Kenma spoke between his heavy breaths, staying still on the floor. Bokuto was about to ask more questions but Akaashi had already arrived in the living room, Tsukishima on his back. He looked like he was struggling- it made sense because Tsukishima was much bigger than him, super strength is more of Bokuto's thing, really. 

Kuroo stared hard at Tsukishima, he wanted to reach out for him and hug him as tight as he can, his leg bounced even faster that it looked blurry. Akaashi sighed, knowing how Kuroo' was currently feeling so he walked towards him, turned around and placed Tsukishima right on Kuroo's lap, who glady took him. 

Kuroo was about to pull Tsukishima's sleeping self into the most bone crushing hug but once he got a good look on Tsukishima's face- and body, he hesitated- and instead he placed a gentle hand on his cheek, caressing it as soft as he can. Tsukishima's skin felt cold, he was so pale and he looked like he'd break if he ever touches him the wrong way.

They all flinched when suddenly, more people came in the door, also panting and looking like they just ran for their lives.

"oHh! Haiba! Why are you here?- Eh? who's that?" Bokuto squinted at Lev and the woman standing beside him.

"That's my ma-- err,,??- shit I don't even know." Kuroo struggled to introduce her, his narrow eyes became not so narrow when he noticed the expression on Alisa's face. 

She held a determined look on her face, her hands were even balled up into a fist, Kuroo has never seen her show this much emotion in one day. Lev only gasped when he noticed his boyfriend's body limp on the floor. He picked Kenma up and placed him on the nearest chair, checking on him to see if he's hurt anywhere. 

"W-we have something to tell you!" Alisa exclaimed looking around, her eyes widened when she spotted Kuroo- and a guy on his lap, who seemed to be fast asleep. Her heart ached and rage filled her body.This was all her fault. She slowly walked towards Kuroo and the sleeping guy, then dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face. 

"Lev, what's going on?" Kenma looked up at him with his eyebrow raised. Lev looked down at him, feeling a pang on his chest. How will Kenma react once he finds out he's been lying to him all this time and hurting his bestfriend? 

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. This is all my fault, I-I'm so sorry!" Alisa stared at the two in front of her, Kuroo's face was all twisted in pain and worry as he held the man in his arms protectively. Because of her, someone else will experience the same pain she went through. 

"Ma'am.. please calm down-" Akaashi attempted to calm her down, she gasped and snapped out of it pretty quickly, wiping her tears before bowing in apology multiple times in front of them. She realized how everyone must have a hard time trying to calm down as well.

"Now please, tell us what you were going to say. We need every possible information." Akaashi said, leading her to an arm chair so she could sit properly and not kneel the whole time. Alisa sniffed and nodded, her shoulder was still trembling. This was it. She'll fix all of this, Lev will be happy, Kuroo will be happy, everyone around her will be happy. Just because she had to suffer hard, doesn't mean everyone around her has to. 

She sees how clearly in love Kuroo is, she knows that Kuroo must feel like his whole world had crumbled down. She knows what it feels to lose all hope for happiness. She lost it all, its too late for her. But it wasn't too late for Kuroo. He still has a chance. 

She took a deep breath, "I-I'm not Tetsurou's real mate!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yOu guys asked for this-- everything comes with a price(which is another cliff hanger) IM SORRY OK- I'll see you guys tomorrow >>


	12. Chapter 12

_~Flashback~_

_"Father! Stop! Please!" Alisa cried out, struggling and squirming as two men kept holding her back, their grips on her arm felt like they were realy chains. Tears flooding from her eyes, desperate to get free from their hold and save him._

_"l-lisa.. I-I love you-- GUH!" He coughed out more blood as he received more punches and kicks in his stomach._

_"I'm doing this for you, Alisa. I'm sorry, all I want is for you to have a great successful life,, I'm afraid you can't achieve that kind of life with,, this." Alisa's father were smiling as he said that- smiling as he threw in another strong punch right in the barely breathing guy who's held up by one of his men._

_"You CAN'T! I love him- He's my mate- please! LET HIM GO!" Her throat were aching from all the screaming she was doing- but none of that mattered. Because the love of her life, her everything, her whole world was suffering- suffering to _death_. Her father smiled sweetly at her again, one of his men came forward- he was holding a knife, which he handed over to Mr. Haiba. Alisa's eyes widened, she shuffled around desperately even more, screaming for her father to stop._

_Her mate looked at her straight in the eyes, his face was filled with so much pain- so much fear that completely took over. But it wasn't because he was about to die. He was afraid- afraid of what will come for Alisa after his death. He promised her that they would live for many many years together- with a happy family, a happy home._

_This was not the death he imagined. What he had visualized was both of them- in their deathbed maybe after hundreds of years living in happiness. Both of them will have tears and smiles on their face, recalling the blithe moments they spent together. Their beautiful souls would return back into the earth together, content with the long life they lived. That was what he wanted- not this. He didn't want Alisa's pained and sorrowful expressions be the last thing he sees-_

_"NOOO!!" Alisa screamed on the top of her lungs- her whole body throbbed in agony, longer shrieks and screams escaped from her mouth as she felt a harsh pain, as if someone was peeling his skin off of her neck, the spot where her mark was placed._

_It's gone. The same time that her mate's body fell onto the ground, the mark that bonded their souls faded. The love of her life departing, taking her heart with along with him. He's gone._

_~Flashback Ends~_

Everyone in the room went silent. Alisa trembled, she wanted to say more, to explain everything properly but she can no longer form words from fear and grief. Lev balled up his fist before stepping forward and heading to Alisa, pressing a comforting hand on her back. He had a rare serious expression on his face, everyone turned their attention to him instead. Kuroo's grip tightened around Tsukishima, slowly looking down at his sleeping face with wide eyes. 

"Alisa and Kuroo aren't real mates. Alisa had a mate, he was killed by our father. This isn't Alisa's fault, she had nothing to do with this- it's all because of our psychotic father. He's fucking- He's fucking sick in the head- He's power hungry- he's never satisfied of wherever he is no matter how high he climbs up." Lev was fuming, his body filled with rage. 

"Why..Why didn't you do anything about it?" Kenma spoke up after a period of silence, Lev looked back at him, with his eyes filled with pain that Kenma wanted to look away and never see it again because of the heartache its giving him.   
"H-He said he'd kill Alisa if I try anything! I-I couldn't accept the fact that I'd lose the only family I've ever actually had." 

"We were both afraid of him but- this has all gotten way too much- too many people involved, I-I can't let Kuroo experience the pain I felt, Kuroo is kind and he deserves a life with his mate that I'm sure he loves dearly. I-I know people around Kuroo will suffer as well- people that are close to him and his true mate like you all. It's- It's too much for me- I won't be able to live with that much weight on my shoulders- people suffering all because of me being a coward." Alisa had finally formed the courage to speak up, all thanks to her brother. 

"..You're saying,, Kei is my true mate?" Kuroo's eyes were frozen open, he was desperate for all the answers.

"..Judging from his condition, yes, b-but I don't know how to explain it.." Alisa looked down, biting her lip in guilt. No matter how much she wants to fix this, she just didn't have the knowledge. 

"That's why we called you guys here and told you to come as soon as possible. After hearing that Alisa, everything is finally making sense. We called Bokuto's grandma for answers. Now that we have it confirmed that Kuroo-san and Tsukishima are supposed to be mates, we know that auntie is right." Akaashi said, looking at Kuroo.

"It's true that Tsukishima is dying. That's because his fate was all messed up- your father has somehow prevented him from getting his mark and that upset the balance of-- life. Auntie said that its our nature to be mated, to end up with our mates, end up finding them no matter where they are in the world. Since someone has managed to break that fate, our nature is trying to rebalance itself by killing Tsukishima. His vampire abilities are the first ones to go- and since Kuroo-san drank from him few days ago, he wasn't able to regenerate blood properly because his abilities were taken away. His body is also trying to still regenerate, even right now. It requires a lot of energy- that's why Kei isn't waking up." Akaashi took a deep breath after speaking for so long- he never had to talk this much before.

Kuroo looked down at Tsukishima, he held him even tighter and closer to his chest. Just like him, Akaashi and Bokuto couldn't wait to see how happy Tsukishima will look when he finds out they are mates after all- that he was right all along. 

"How do we fix this then? A-and what kind of magic transfer a vampire's mark to a different person- I never heard of such thing." Kuroo looked at Lev and Alisa, his hand gently rubbing Tsukishima's arm so if there's any possible chance that he can still feel while he's sleeping, he'll recognize Kuroo's touch and he will feel safe. 

"I don't know-" Alisa was cut off when suddenly, Lev had tackled her to the ground. 

"Lev what are you-"

"SOMEONE'S OUTSIDE!" Bokuto yelled, immediately standing up, taking Akaashi into his arms protectively, ducking behind a couch. They all saw the failed attempt to shoot Alisa,, with an arrow? Lev's eyes widened.

"Everyone! Hide!" Lev yelled. No one wasted time to do so. 

"Who the fuck are those people?!" Bokuto shout-whispered to Lev, who looked back at him with terror in his eyes. 

"O-Our father has come after us, s-shit- I was too careless!" Lev slapped his palm against his forehead. He recalled that his father ordered him to come to his office before visiting Alisa. "H-He must have put a bug in my clothes or something- shit! Maybe even the whole house he built was bugged-" 

Kuroo and Kenma both looked at each other. 

"If that's the case, they must have heard everything we talked about- where we're going and what we'll do-" Kuroo tucked Tsukishima in his arms even more, glaring at the direction of whoever just tried to shoot Alisa. Kuroo stared at Tsukishima before pressing their foreheads together then kissing his lips shortly. Then, he and Bokuto shared a look.

"Akaashi. Take Kei. Me and Koutarou are a lot stronger and faster- we'll be able to hold these bastards off, go out from the back door." Kuroo carefully scooted over to Akaashi who looked at him with wide eyes before it turned into a frown. 

"W-We can't leave you all here! Judging from what Lev said, his dad is a fucking psychopath- he might actually want you all dead- I can't-" Akaashi tried reasoning with both Kuroo and Bokuto, Tsukishima was already placed in his arms. 

"I'll stay with Kuroo and Bokuto-san. Kenma, Alisa, go with Akaashi too, you'll be safer with them- go!" 

Kenma looked at Lev, before nodding. The four of them scurried off to the back door- looking back at Kuroo, Bokuto and, Lev who prepared to fight. They were all still looking back- not looking out for where they were going. Alisa bumped into someone, causing her to fall back down. 

"Now where the fuck do you all think you're going?" 

Akaashi's eyes widened, he was way too focused worrying and looking over at the others who stayed back to go out and fight- they were all too distracted that they didn't notice that every window, every door, every possible way out, pairs of red eyes were waiting for them. 

In other words, they were fucking surrounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of questions are starting to get answered :')) thank you for the feedbacks btw! I really appreciate it >< I've never had this kind of interaction with my readers before- I feel really close and connected to you guys which makes the writing of the fic a lot more enjoyable and exciting, thank you all and see you in the next chapter again!


	13. Chapter 13

Akaashi's eyes widened before quickly dogding when the vampire infront of him tried to tackle him and Tsukishima down- he expected for the vampire to follow but he never came, instead he was blew away against a wall. Akaashi opened his eyes and gasped, seeing Kenma's back infront of him. 

"Did you-" Akaashi asked but when the vampire tried to comeback and attack them again, Kenma just let out a groan before giving the vampire a strong high-kick to the gut, finally knocking him down, that answered Akaasho's question. 

"...Karate class really does help,, gotta thank Kuroo from dragging me into that either." Kenma chuckled. So Kuroo got him into Karate? Then that must mean-

Akaashi scooted to the door where it leads to the living room where Bokuto, Kuroo, and Lev were left behind, and peeked out his head. His mouth opened- Kuroo was literally side-kicking everyone that tried to come in before they even got the chance to open their eyes. 

_Holy shit, that's hot. Only if Tsukishima was awake.._ Akaashi kinda wished he had a camera with him right now. 

"Akaashi! What are you doing?! We told you to leave!" He heard Bokuto yell for him from the other side of the room, he was currently wrestling down some vampire. 

"W-We can't! There's vampires waiting everywhere outside-" Akaashi pointed at the windows and door before looking at them. He paused-- huh? The red eyes are gone? He looked at Kenma. 

"I didn't do it. That kick made me lose 80% of my energy." Kenma shrugged, Alisa was shaking in a corner so he figured she didn't do it either. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before carefully setting Tsukishima down on the ground beside Kenma. 

He made his way towards a window and carefully peeked out- 

"I-It's Hinata!- and Kageyama! and Yamaguchi!" Akaashi gasped, watching the three beat up the vampires outside to pulp. 

"Oh thank god, they were taking forever." Kenma sighed in relief, he had taken the time to call them earlier before heading to Akaashi's house, he thought it was the smart thing to do and he was right.

"T-TSUKKI!!!" Yamaguchi had bursted through the door, his eyes filled with tears, crying hysterically and running towards Tsukishima before dropping to his knees. 

"I-IS TSUKKI DEAD??" Yamaguchi sobbed to Kenma, his head snapping back and forth from Tsukishima to Kenma. 

"No. But he's dying." Kenma answered.

"W-WAAHHH!---TSUKKIIIIIII!!!!" Yamaguchi yelled, shoving Tsukishima in his arms and hugging him tightly. Kageyama and Hinata enters the room as well. 

"Where are the others?" Hinata looked around.

"They're in the living room kicking ass" Kenma shrugged. 

"Should we go help?" Hinata asked them while looking at Kageyama but Akaashi shook his head. 

"I don't know much about Lev but Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san are very skilled at fighting, plus we might need more people here with Tsukishima, we don't know if there's more people coming." Akaashi said, he felt a lot calmer now.

"Where did they even come from?" Kageyama asked, taking a seat near Hinata and Kenma. 

"..My father. He must have gotten desperate after he found out we're telling you guys everything.. I'm really sorry for all the trouble-" Alisa started with her pleading eyes but Akaashi interrupted her.

"Haiba-san. We'll all talk once Kei wakes up." Akaashi said, with a small smile, hesitation was no longer in his voice. He was determind to have Tsukishima wake up. 

"Sugawara-san is coming by later too! He practices on ancient vampire shit that I don't know how to explain-- he might be able to help get Tsukishima's mark back to him!" Hinata said. 

"Good! Kuroo and Bokuto-san will be soon finished I'm sure-"

"We're done!" Bokuto cheered, walking in the room where they were all seated. 

"BOKUTO-SAN!" Hinata cheered happily, jumping up and down from seeing his personal mentor. 

"It's my one and true disciple! I see you've helped out us here! Thank you!" Bokuto said with a wide smile, ruffling Hinata's hair who giggled in return. Kageyama just huffed silently- but of course Hinata heard it which made him laugh and flop on Kageyama's back, back hugging him. 

"Tsk. You're such a boke." Kageyama rolled his eyes but turned around anyways so he could hug Hinata back. 

Kuroo was immediately rushing towards Tsukishima, lifting him up and sitting down so he could sit Tsukishima on his lap to make sure he's comfortable. Akaashi was checking on Kuroo and Bokuto to see if they're hurt anywhere. 

"W-where's Lev?" Alisa asked, peeking her head out to see in the living room but her brother was no where to be seen. 

"After the fight, he looked really angry- like veins were about to pop out for sure. I think he's going after your dad." Kuroo said, Alisa's eyes widened and stood up in shock. 

"W-what?! H-he might kill him! I-I'm going after him!" Alisa tried to leave but Kuroo held her by the wrist. "He told us to not let you-"

"I don't care! I'm going- If Lev came there to kill him- I want to see it." Alisa said, her voice dripping with poison and anger, Kuroo finally let go, slightly surprised. Alisa smiled at him, "Invite me to your wedding, I've always wanted to be in one." Alisa said before finally leaving. 

Kuroo sat back on the ground and ran his fingers through his no-longer spiked hair. He patted himself on the back for staying calm, most of the time. 

"Let's all go to his room and put him there, we can't all stay on the ground forever." Kuroo said before standing up and taking Tsukishima along with him to go upstairs, downstairs was a complete mess and he figured that it wouldn't be Tsukishima's ideal place to wake up at. 

Kuroo set him down on his bed carefully, then getting in the sheets with him so he could keep Tsukishima in his arms longer. Akaashi smiled and went forward to grab a blanket, tucking in both Kuroo and Tsukishima together. 

"Let's just sit here while we wait for Sugawara-san." Akaashi motioned to the free chairs where Hinata and Kageyama took, he and Bokuto took the seat on a love seat while Yamaguchi stayed at the edge of the bed, close to Tsukishima. 

Kuroo stared at Tsukishima. "I can't wait to see him smile again. It's been too fucking long- all I've been seeing recently are tears and frowns and anger- sadness, disappointment from his face. I can't wait to change all that to hapiness." Kuroo declared, Akaashi and Bokuto smiled at each other, they couldn't wait neither. 

_______

"S-Sir, y-you can't come in-" 

"Get the fuck out of my way." Lev gritted his teeth, shoving one of his father's minions that just tried to stop him. He barged into the room, finding his father seated on his leather chair behind his table. 

"Oh Lev, glad to see you come for a visit." His father was smirking, Lev scoffed, he couldn't wait to punch off that smirk off his face. 

"I've come to kill you, bastard." 

His father only raise his eyebrow before laughing. "Kill me?? Oh, Lyovochka. You don't have it in you, we both know it. You've always been the one that worked the hardest to fix this family. You've always been the one who imagined the life of an ideal family, you don't have the heart to kill one. Look, you're even shaking." 

Lev scowled at him, his fist was indeed shaking but it wasn't from fear. It was from anger, and blood thirst. This man was no father. 

"Exactly. I've always wanted a perfect family.. A happy and peaceful one. That can never happen if someone like you stays alive. I'm killing you for all the things you've done- crushing Alisa's happiness to dust, you've even ruined mother to the point she can't stand up for her children and herself. You've ruined many other's lives- there's no way I'm letting you ruin my friends." Lev started walking towards his father's table. 

"L-Lev!" Alisa finally caught up to him, she was panting by the door. Their father widened his eyes when he realized Lev was serious, "A-Alisa, my dear daughter-"

Lev had already reached him. 

"Y-You son of a bitch-"

"Damn right I am." Lev smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh! I see someone!" Hinata was basically having his whole body thrown off the window- he and kageyama got into another petty arguement and Kageyama was not having any of it. But while he was in the process of trying to throw off Hinata out of the window, Hinata got a good look of the outside. 

"H-HINATA?!" They heard a voice from outside. 

"Sugawara-san! Hello!!" Hinata waved happily, still in the same position. 

"What are you doing there?!" Sugawara looked panicked as he made his way through the door to quickly go inside and find the room Hinata was in. 

"Sugawara-san is here?" Akaashi stood up from the chair, Bokuto was dozed off, it's been half an hour since they started to wait.

The door of Tsukishima's room bursted open, he was panting and had his eyes wide. "Kageyama! Put down Hinata right now!" Sugawara yelled, marching towards them before grabbing Hinata so he was no longer hanging from the window. Kageyama just huffed and sat back down on the chair they were at before. 

Suga breathed and turned around to see Tsukishima and Kuroo on the bed. Yamaguchi fell asleep with his head on the bed from all the crying he did. "So Kei has been like this for a few days?" Suga started.

"Yes. Koutarou's grandma said that he is currently dying- but Kenma said you might have more information on this because this is what you're currently focusing on right now." Akaashi said, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Suga. 

"Could you go into more details of his situation? Kenma didn't really provide me much-" Suga reached for Tsukishima's arm to feel his body temperature. 

"Lev Haiba's father forced Tsukishima's mark onto Alisa Haiba. There's a balance-" 

"Yes yes. I know about the balance,, I think I already know what happened here." Suga hummed. "..I can't do anything about this- only the person who casted this is able to undo it. Lev-kun's father either has to come here and undo it himself or- die? Those two are the only ways, if Lev-kun's father dies, that's basically removing his existence, which is removing his magic and everything else that it affected."

"Lev went off to his father's building looking really angry?." Kuroo finally spoke up. "Ah,, thenhe either wants to bring his father back here or kill him- either way it will help Tsukishima" Suga said. 

"But do you know how long does Tsukki has though" Bokuto seemed to be listening to the conversation and is already awake.

"Maybe half a day? Or more. I've read about a vampire ability like this. It's supposed to be stronger when Alisa and Kuroo actually form feelings together, assuming they didn't, it is pretty weak." Suga explained, they all felt quite relieved. 

Everyone had gone silent for a good moment, each of them has train of thoughts circling through their minds. They all felt scared, but there was hope. 

Kenma suddenly stood up from his seat. Everyone had their eyes on him, he looked shocked. "S-something's wrong-- Lev-" Kenma gasped. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hinata stood up from his seat, quickly coming to check on his friend. 

"Lev! There's something wrong with him- I can feel it-" Kenma looked shaken. 

"Oh,, I'm guessing you two have those type of connection where you can sometimes feel each other's emotions if its strong enough." Suga said.

"I-I'm going to where he is- Shoyo you stay here and keep your phone with you, I'll tell you guys what happened once I find out there-" Kenma rushed out of the room, not giving them a chance to even reply. 

"Shit.. Let's hope Lev is alright.." Akaashi bit his lip, fiddling with his fingers, he didn't like the feeling of not having the ability to help when the problem right in front of him was filled with people that he really cares about. 

"All this... because of money.." Kuroo chuckled bitterly as he caressed Tsukishima's arm. "Let's all live in some kind of forest or farmland shit once this is all over, somewhere where we don't have to worry about money and just have a simple life. No corruption and death involved." 

"That sounds nice." Akaashi smiled, holding Bokuto's hand, they both agreed to Kuroo. 

______

Kenma never had to run this much for his whole life. He ran and ran and ran until he reached where he needed to be. He quickly entered the building and pressed the right buttons of the elevator, biting his lip and tapping his feet on the ground anxiously. 

The elevator made a ding sound and Kenma rushed out, not even waiting for the elevator door to be fully opened. There were some guards in front of the door that he wanted to get into, they looked like they were about to stop him but Kenma wasn't having any of that today. He was too annoyed and too desperate to be patience and pause to think so with quick kicks and punches, the guards were eating dust on the floor. 

Kenma bursted into the room immediately and what he saw had his eyes wide and his heart almost stopping to beat.

Lev's father's unconcious body on the ground that doesn't seem to be breathing, the huge glass window broken, with Lev sitting right beside it, staring into the horizon, Kenma slowly walked so he could see Lev's face. 

Tears were non-stop falling down, Lev's face filled with dread and terror. It doesn't seem like he even knew Kenma barged in the room. Kenma took another look around the room. 

"...Where's Alisa..?" Kenma spoke up, Lev finally let out a broken sob, still staring out through the broken window wall. 

"She saved me again."


	15. Chapter 15

Kenma had somehow managed to get Lev out of his father's building and brought him back to Akaashi's house. Lev wasn't speaking, the look of terror and regret on his face stayed the whole time. 

"..If Mr. Haiba is dead then Tsukishima's condition should start going back to normal- he might be asleep for the whole day today though." Sugawara said, feeling Tsukishima's forehead. Everyone in the room sighed in relief, but back to worry again when the attention shifted to Lev who was sitting beside Kenma, staring at the floor. 

Alisa's body is getting taken care of by his family currently and he wasn't allowed to go see her yet. 

"..I'd like it if everyone don't stare at me right now, please." Lev suddenly spoke up, growing uncomfortable of the eyes at him.

"W-were so sorry Lev.. We should have stopped Alisa-" Kuroo spoke up. Even he couldn't believe that Alisa was gone just like that, it seemed like it was only a minute ago that she was here. 

"Don't apologice Kuroo-san. S-She saved me again. My father- he was going to push me off the window instead but- Alisa went in the way to try to stop him but-" 

"It's okay- sshh. You don't have to explain it to us, you're feeling enough pain already." Kenma had a pained voice as well, he felt quite useless and he knew all he could do right now is be here for his mate. 

"She left me. I-I don't have any family now-"

"I'm your family." Kenma interrupted him. "I'll be here for you- you won't be alone. I'll make you happy, we'll make each other happy and I won't ever leave you. W-We'll create an even bigger and stronger family, we will be the complete opposite of your father. It's what Alisa would have wanted right? She wants to see you grow up and happy." 

Lev finally allowed a tear fall down his eyes, he was pulled into a hug by Kenma soon. He cried and cried, letting his frustrations and pain out in his mate's arms. Everyone was silent, looking at the floor as if to give them even a bit of pirvacy. 

Lev finally pulled away and wiped his tears away. 

"We're here for you too, by the way. We're all friends here and we got each other's back no matter what- without you, without Alisa, T-Tsukishima might have- yeah. So thank you. Thank you so much." Kuroo looked at him in the eye seriously. Lev smiled in return and nodded slightly. 

"I'm really glad he'll be okay now- you both better live the happiest life. I'll be okay- as long as I have Kozume by my side." Lev smiled, taking Kenma's hand in his. 

"I think we'll get going now, I'll be visiting my other relatives with Kenma, they have a lot to know--" Lev stood up along with Kenma. "Update me on things, yeah?" He went forward to Kuroo to fistbump him who only nodded with a smile. 

"We'll get going too! Update us as well!" Hinata, Kageyama and Sugawara were also exiting the door. "Hope Tsukishima wakes up soon!" 

"AAhhh Tsukkkiii!!" Yamaguchi sobbed, diving on the bed to hug Tsukishima's sleeping body tightly, no one bothered to stop him. "Please text me as soon as he wakes up! I'm gonna come right over! Okay??" Yamaguchi sniffled while looking at Akaashi and Bokuto who nodded while chuckling slightly. 

Yamaguchi also exited the room, and now it's just the four of them again, like how it always has been. It was silent for a good moment until the all heard the most relieved sigh and almost a choked sob- from Akaashi. 

"Kaashi?- Hey! Are you-" Bokuto started panicking- especially when Akaashi suddenly started laughing. "I- I think Akaashi is broken." 

"N-No- ah. I-m just. Happy." Akaashi wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes. "Holy shit- so much has happened in a span of a week- I can't believe we'll be able to sleep now with 0 worries in our minds." Akaashi sat down again at the edge of the bed this time, Kuroo was sitting next to him. Everyone could agree to that. 

"I miss Tsukki's eyerolls, snarky remarks, and his very very good mouth-" Bokuto was interrupted by Akaashi elbowing him by the side. "Ow! It's trueee~~" 

"Too soon, none of us are having sex with him or drinking his blood until were 100% he's recovered." Akaashi declared strictly, Kuroo had to agree on that.

"Hmp, fine. But once he does, we gonna have the best foursome we ever had-" Akaashi had to elbow Bokuto's side again and glare at him. 

"Why are you being so horny for today?" Akaashi sighed. 

"We haven't done it in a long time!!~ We spent the past week worrying about Tsukki and finding out how to heal him- but now that all that worries are gone, my mind is filled with need instead!" Bokuto whined and Akaashi only shook his head slightly while sighing, but he gets it though. 

"Anyways, Kuroo san- I'm figuring you'll move in immediately, you can bring your things over whenever you want to. This house never stopped being your home anyways, we were just angry at you for being such a dick that time." Akaashi smiled at him, Bokuto rubbed the back of his head guiltily. 

"I'm sorry for punching you so much too- I didn't know what was going on, we probably made you feel even more pained and confused than you already are by shutting you off." Bokuto apologized.

"None of you should be saying sorry right now- I repeatedly hurt Tsukishima, I deserve it all. I know Kei hurt the most in this when he was awake- those eyes gave it all away whenever I had to leave you know?" Kuroo chuckled bitterly while they all stared at Tsukishima who's complexion looked a lot better now. 

"Let's all take time to heal and try to move on from this- and start over. With no fooling around this time, if you love him, say it all. No more holding back and all that shit, we aren't teenagers anymore." Akaashi said seriously, the other two boys found it quie sexy how serious he was. 

"I know what you guys are thinking, stop it now, I'm serious." Akaashi huffed, making the other two laugh. "You think it's possible for the four of us to sleep on Tsukki's bed right now?- I'm fucking exhausted."

"Hell yeah." The four of them all laid in the bed together, feeling all warm and toasty, their legs tangled with each other, not even knowing who's skin they're touching against. It's how they liked it. 

There was a clear path ahead of them. Still, memories and thoughts of death and worries still crossed their heads, but they were certain and determind to make the most of their time. None of them knew what's ahead of them, many different possibilites. No body knew how much more they have time left, so they will all make the most out of this, all four of them, together.


	16. Chapter 16

Tsukishima felt peaceful and quiet in his sleep. The mattress, the blanket, the pillows under him felt more pleasant than usual. The sunrays, shining through the window and into his room just made him feel more warm and toasty. The morning birds chirping outside didn't annoy him like usual. Kuroo's easing scent surrounding him just added the sweet cherry on top. Tsukishima smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to a certain someone who gladly engulfed him closer to his body. _ahh.. This is the life._

_Wait a minute._

_Kuroo's scent?_

Tsukishima's eyes shot open- only to realize his face was smushed in someone's chest. He didn't have to look at his face to know who's chest this was. _K..Kuroo san? Why is he here.. Tsukishima wanted to pull away but the way it felt so right to be held tightly against Kuroo's warm body kept him still._

_He always felt like he belonged in these arms, but this time, that feeling was a lot stronger. So he stayed still. He had a warm fuzy feeling in his stomach but- he couldn't ignore the fear as well. He was afraid that once he wakes up, Kuroo would wake up, stand up and go leave to his mate-_

__Right._ _

__He has a mate already._ _

_But when is the next time they'll be together like this? Tsukishima doesn't know. This might be the last time he gets to be like this with Kuroo, he doesn't even know why he came here in the first place. Maybe this whole cuddling thing was a form of goodbye? His heart ached at that thought, he wrapped his arms a little tighter around Kuroo's torso and buried his face in his chest where he could hear his heartbeat._

__"Please don't leave, stay with me."_ He whispered._

_He felt the chest, that his face was smushed against, suddenly vibrate,, from laughter? well, it was more of a small hoarse chuckle._

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

_Tsukishima heard a deep husky voice speak above him, and it can only belong to one person. He quickly wriggled out of Kuroo's hold with an embarrassed and surprised face at the same time- it was quite amusing to see, from Kuroo's perspective._

_"I-I'm sorry- I didn't- your mate must be waiting for you- you should go-" Tsukishima had a hard time forming his sentences. He let out an embarrassing yelp, which is a sound he thought he'd never make in his life, when suddenly, strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him until he was back on Kuroo, who only had a smile on his face._

_Tsukishima's eyes widened, staring up at him. Kuroo's face looked a lot relaxed, like he's just recently freed from some kind of oppression._

_"What do you mean? I already am at my mate's, he's been waiting for me for quite a long time. But I'm here now." Kuroo said with a smile. Tsukishima's face still looked absolutely clueless which just made Kuroo want to hug him even tighter until he can no longer breathe._

_"W-What are you.." Tsukishima's voice trailed off as realization hit him. His eyes widened and his body trembled as he scrambled out of the bed, rushing to the bathroom where the mirrors are. His heart was beating so fast that he felt like it would burst out of his chest any moment now. He leaned close to the mirrors and quickly searched the skin on his neck._

_There it was. The mark, displayed beautifully across the side of his neck just like Kuroo's. He suddenly forgot how to keep standing so he fell onto his knees and before he knows it, there's even tears flowing down his cheeks. _Is this a fucking dream? I swear to god- who ever is doing this, I'm gonna hunt you down and kill you myself- this isn't funny._ Tsukishima thought angryly while he was still shaking. _

_He sniffled and wiped his tears quickly, his body still felt shaky but he managed to stand. He stared holes into the bathroom door, because behind that door is the man whom he loves, the man that he is destined with, the man that was born to be with him._

_Tsukishima walked- no, ran, towards the door but quickly paused. What if this _is_ a dream? What if he opens that door and the Kuroo he saw earlier was just all in his head? What if this is all just one of those cruel games that his brain plays on him?_

_He balled his fists and took a deep breath, slowly opening the door again but he had his eyes closed. He slowly opened them, his heart throbbing painfully in his chest from all the nervousness._

_"Why you closing your eyes for?"_

_Tsukishima heard a chuckle from the bed, he finally opened his eyes and it seemed like his feet had the mind of its own because as soon as he saw Kuroo on the bed, with his arms wide for Tsukishima to dive into, he almost flew towards him._

_"T-Tetsurou!" He cried as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo's waist who also hugged him tight. How could this be happening? Tsukishima stayed on Kuroo for several more minutes, not that Kuroo minded._

_Tsukishima's heart felt like it was overflowing with joy, he was crying, again. He was confused of how things suddenly came to this, but he'll get to that later._

_"Damn. Look at how much of a crybaby you've become~" Kuroo teased, placing his fingertips under Tsukishima's chin to make him face upwards just so Kuroo could wipe his tears away._

_"S-Shut up, its your fault." Tsukishima huffed, and he saw Kuroo tense and his face suddenly filled up with guilt._

_"I know." Kuroo sighed, "I'm sorry. For making you go through all that pain- It was bad enough for me to leave you like that with a broken heart but it was even worse when I kept coming back to see you, I couldn't get myself away from you even If I wanted to. You're probably very confused right now, we're just waitin for Akaashi and Bokuto so we can all talk." Kuroo said as he threaded his fingers through Tsukishima's hair._

_Tsukishima nodded and placed his head on Kuroo's chest, calming his whole body down while he tries his best to sink in the thoughts that they are actually mates. He heard Kuroo call his name quietly, Tsukishima looked up while humming, he wasn't expecting the look on Kuroo's face. Kuroo was staring at him as if he was the center of his world, as if he's the only one that mattered._

_"T-Tetsu..?"_

_"Kei. I love you." Kuroo finally said it. Tsukishima's eyes widened before tears started filling up his eyes again- Kuroo was right, he has become a crybaby._

_"Ugh.. Fuck you, Tetsu, damn it." Tsukishima cursed as he wiped his tears, "I love you too, I'm sure you already knew that."_

_"I do. I only realized now that I never really told you I love you before, which is insane because I absolutely do." Kuroo chuckled at himself, he felt his phone in his pocket buzz so he reached down to check._

_"Oh! Akaashi and Bokuto are on their way back, they left to buy uhm, new furnitures and uh- nails and tools- haha." Kuroo completely forgot the condition of the first floor; It's completely destroyed._


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This occurs a week after the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H e l lo. 
> 
> ..
> 
> I've been gone for m o nt h s yes. My laptop broke but it was fixed a few weeks later, though I had a big motivation lost and kinda just d i p pe d. But I didn't completely abandon the story. Since I'm only one chapter away from the ending, might as well just make it. So here's the final chapter for those of you who's still w a i t i n g. I apologize, and thank you for your patience.

Tsukishima lounged lazily on the couch, buried under a thick comforter while hugging a pillow. Some random cartoon played on the television, he wasn't really paying attention. He had the whole house to himself today. Finally. Akaashi, Bokuto, and especially Kuroo wouldn't lay their eyes off him even for just one second for the whole week since the whole- predicament. 

Tsukishima had been provided details of what happened. While he fell in a deep life-threatening slumber, his friends and lover fought for his life. Tsukishima couldn't sleep for days, he still has trouble sleeping now. Everything was way too hard to swallow. Someone _died_. He got what he wanted, but he can't help to think if all the fight they went through was worth it.

Tsukishima immediately shook his head. Akaashi watched over him often. Tsukishima knew Akaashi could read him like an open book no matter how quiet and unexpressive he seems. Akaashi was cognizant about him not being able to sleep, about him always overthinking and blaming himself. They already talked about it. 

Kuroo was also smart. He knew Tsukishima more than the other two, maybe he can't tell what Tsukishima is thinking about but he can always get Tsukishima to talk to him about everything. He was just that smart and rhetoric, a feature that Tsukishima sometimes hated, but is always grateful for. He gently caressed the mark on his neck. 

Bokuto is-- well, Bokuto. He's always been his clingy, buoyant, sentimental self. He kept Tsukishima company and cheered him up whenever he's down. Tsukishima is not very vocal once it comes to letting him know how much he appreciates him, but Bokuto knows. Of course he does. He wasn’t stupid like how everyone else portraits him to be.

Thinking about the three of them had put his mind in peace. He finally found the motivation to get up from the couch and do something. Yeah. It doesn't have to be big. He wants to do something for the other three that has been very patient of him, taking care of him and all. Tsukishima was NOT someone who you'd think would do something like this. Good. It'll even be more of a surprise. 

He was actually recovering well, sleeping better and he could eat more. All thanks to the three. Now that he's healthier, he CAN do something productive instead of just laying around in a self pity party.

"Tsukki!! We're home!!" 

The front door slammed shut, shoes kicked at the corner of the door and coats hung in the closet. 

There was a pleasant aroma; It was coming from the kitchen. The three inspected the living room- it was spotlessly clean. Blankets folded and the carpet vacuumed. The plastic yet sumptuous chandelier was turned on, the house looked like it was glittering. The three shared a look. 

"Kei?" Kuroo called out, dropping his bag on the couch, his movements followed by the other two.

"In here!" 

They heard a voice coming from the kitchen, where the pleasant aroma seemed to be coming from. Akaashi could already tell what was happening. He hid a smile. They walked in the kitchen where they spotted Tsukishima in front of the stove, scooping something from a pot and into a serving bowl. He looked happy. Not to mention the adorable pink apron he was wearing that had the phrase "Kiss The Cook<3" printed on it. Something as cheesy as that apron belongs to none other than Kuroo Tetsurou. 

"TSUKKI~~ I wanna kiss the cook!!" Bokuto rushed towards Tsukishima, smothering his face with wet kisses. Tsukishima jumped but his face soon turned neutral again, facing Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san don't get too close, you might get burnt. Please step away for now until I finish placing these on the table." Tsukishima said, turning away and placing the table on the placemat. Bokuto pouted but obeyed anyway since Akaashi had already pulled him back to his side. Kuroo was quick to elbow his best friend,

"I wanted to kiss Kei first!" Kuroo huffed, Bokuto only stuck his tongue out, resulting in the two of them to start bickering. Akaashi ignored the two and headed towards Tsukishima.

"Let me help you-"

"No!" Tsukishima shook his head almost too strenuously, Akaashi was scared for a second it would snap. "I-I want to do this- All I need from the three of you right now is to sit down- and before any of you say something, I am a lot healthier now and I can do these things on my own without passing out." Tsukishima's tone was stern and final. 

"Alright, alright. I wasn't gonna say that." Akaashi couldn't hide his smile this time. Kuroo wolf-whistled, seeing Tsukishima like this. 

"Kei~chan looks and sounds so hot right now~" Kuroo commented as he took a seat, watching his soulmate with an adoring stare. 

Tsukishima had finished setting the table up. He sat next to Kuroo and looked down, playing with his fingers, his cheeks beetroot, and looking for the courage to speak up.

"U-Uhmn. I wanted to do all these for you- because the three of you had helped me so much in the past week and I- I really appreciate it. I-I hope you like it. I'm not really as good as Akaashi or Kuroo-san as a cook but-"

"It looks amazing Kei. I know it'll taste even better." Akaashi didn't mean to interrupt but he couldn't help it since Tsukishima always talked like that about himself. Tsukishima was pleased to see the three men, seated and looking excited to taste his food. The four of them bowed with their palms pressed together, muttering "Thank you for the food." 

Though it was obvious something was off. About the servings. Kuroo stared at Tsukishima almost with a pout on his lips.

"Hah! Bro! Your serving is soo small! Tsukki loves us more hehe-" Bokuto laughed at Kuroo, they could all see how much more food Akaashi and Bokuto got from Tsukishima while Kuroo’s barely even filled half of his plate. Tsukishima was only blushing. As if he couldn't find words to explain.

"I-.. I didn't want Kuroo-san to eat too much tonight b-because...I want him to drink from me later." Tsukishima is now flaming red, the other three had their eyes wide and Kuroo even dropped his chopsticks. 

"B-But Tsukki you're not fully recovered yet-" Kuroo tried to oppose, ignoring the harsh beating of his heart and the strong urge to take his soulmate in his arms right now and suffocate him in hugs and kisses because he was being far way too adorable tonight. 

"I am! It's been, what? Two weeks since you've drank from me. None of you has ever touched me since too- and I've been drinking a lot from you- I wanna return it a-and feel the pleasure of you drinking from me again-- I- I don't wanna talk about this while eating dinner so can everyone just eat, please?" Tsukishima didn't like all the eyes on him while he struggled to explain and exploded in redness. 

"Luckyy~ Oh well, that means I get to have 'Kaashi all to myself tonight! Win-win!" Bokuto cheered as he swallowed his food that he seemed to be inhaling in just seconds, Akaashi was quick to scold him and give him water. 

Kuroo couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the dinner. He ate the food Tsukishima made for them with a giddy feeling, finding it a lot more tasty than usual. They enjoyed their dinner night together with the ending of Akaashi insisting to clean up along with Bokuto helping him so Tsukishima could take a rest accompanied by Kuroo. 

Tsukishima and Kuroo got ready for bed separately. Tsukishima couldn't shake the feeling of exhilaration yet uneasiness in his stomach- it's just- it's been so long- what if his blood doesn't even taste good anymore? 

Thoughts like this weren't going to help so Tsukishima forced them out of his head. He wore a long kimono-like nightgown. It was designed more for women but Tsukishima couldn't care less. He wanted to look good tonight- in case something else happens besides their blood drinking session. Tsukishima blushed at the thought but he was happy. 

"K-Kuroo-san?.. I've finished getting ready." Tsukishima stepped out of the closet, heading to their bed where Kuroo laid on, his hands behind his head against the pillows, he was looking out of the window that he used to hop in everytime he got thirsty for Tsukishima's blood. Tsukishima felt Kuroo's heavy gaze on him that almost made him want to shrink down. 

"You look beautiful, Kei. More beautiful than the moon outside the window." Kuroo sat up, he wore his black night robe that revealed all the glory of his chest to Tsukishima perfectly. Tsukishima often didn't know how to respond to Kuroo's compliments so he didn't say anything, but the redness of his face was more than enough for Kuroo. 

Kuroo held his hand gently and pulled him to sit on the bed with him. Kuroo stared at him with too much gentleness and love in his eyes. As if he was desperate. Scared. 

"I-Is there something wrong...?" Tsukishima bit his lip, Kuroo immediately shook his head and took his cheek into his palm. "No Kei. Nothing's wrong, it's just- you're too goddamn beautiful and, I'm afraid to hurt something so pure like you, again." 

"Tetsurou... I-.. I'm not that brittle, you know?.. I'm a vampire like you. I possess the same strengths. I can take it." Tsukishima placed his palm over Kuroo's hand that embraced his cheek and removed it, holding it tightly instead. His eyes were filled with determination. Kuroo just stared fondly, and of course gave in. "It's one thing to be so caring but... you shouldn't doubt how strong I can be." Tsukishima added.

"Of course." Kuroo smiled and held Tsukishima in his arms before gently laying him down on the mattress. Tsukishima took a deep yet shaky breath. Oh how long he's been waiting for this. Finally. 

"I might lose control." Kuroo warned, which Tsukishima only nodded to. He was prepared. Tsukishima tilted his head, just enough space for Kuroo to bury his head in between and suck. Kuroo leaned, slightly sniffing Tsukishima's scent. Tsukishima shivered, feeling his soulmate's breath against the thin skin of his neck. He felt gentle licks and light kisses on it. Kuroo seemed to be looking for a special spot he'd like to bite on. Tsukishima, with trembling hands, brought his arms up to gently rub Kuroo's back, letting him take all the time he needed.

And finally, sharp rough teeth sank in a certain spot on his neck. It was right beside the soulmate mark they shared. Tsukishima's body stiffened as he felt his blood oozing out- and getting sucked out of the tiny two holes made by Kuroo's sharp fangs. He heard Kuroo groan, as he's gotten used to the feeling of Kuroo drinking from him. Tsukishima's body soon relaxed, soft whimpers escaping his mouth. 

On the other hand, Kuroo was drinking a LOT. This time, he only felt pleasure from drinking from his mate. The sweet intoxicating taste, giving both of them the euphoric feeling. No guilt, or apprehension in their mind like before. They were each other's' now. Kuroo's heart bursts at the thought. Tsukishima is his. And he was Tsukishima's. 

Tsukishima seemed to be enjoying it as well, one of his feet kicked while he gripped on Kuroo's bicep. Kuroo soon pulled away from his neck, the corner of his lips slightly dirtied by the blood. Tsukishima was panting, his eyes looking dazed and he seemed to be lost in trance. Kuroo chuckled and leaned down to kiss Tsukishima's slightly opened lips, gently sucking on it. 

His kisses moved down to his jaw, and to his neck, sucking the skin around the spot that he bit, he licked the blood that leaked from the bite. He gently nibbled on Tsukishima's collarbone, sucking possessive marks on it and moving down to his chest. 

"T-Tetsurou.." Tsukishima whimpered, his body curling and arching from time to time, feeling more sensitive than usual. 

"Kei." Kuroo mumbled against his skin, slowly slipping off the kimono that Tsukishima wore, down to his shoulders until his top was fully revealed. His kisses and nibbles moved down to his revealed tummy, flinching slightly from the cold touches, yet the bond they shared made it warm. "Can I?" Kuroo asked, tugging on Tsukishima's robe, about to completely pull it off. Tsukishima could only nod, afraid to stumble on his words.

It's been so long since Kuroo had touched him like this. The excitement in Tsukishima's stomach built up. He was going to be owned tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a final final chapter after this, which will just be filled with smut o.o 
> 
> Thank you for everyone who joined me at this very long journey- with an unecessary 4 month break.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo that was a little bit of introduction of the current situation!


End file.
